The Tale of the Broken Hearted
by Justagirl28
Summary: I was made of stone and supposedly immortal. Who knew someone so fragile could break me beyond repair? Who knew what it would take to heal me? Only the night gave me any sort of peace but not just any ordinary night ... only my nights filled with her. Relaunch of Never Think
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Stalker

She was the only soul that truly knew what I was going through. That's why I started stalking her. I listened to her thoughts and empathized with them. Her thoughts screamed out about her hurt and betrayal. Every day, she questioned how he could leave her, knowing how much she loved him. Every day, her pain tore her up inside, but unlike me she had learned how to mask it. I yearned to obtain her ability. It had been almost a month since Bella had decided to stay in Jacksonville with her mother. I understood, well, at least I tried to understand. She said she would come back, and that she just needed time to think about things.

A week after I'd left her there, I received an email explaining the real reason she had stayed. She admitted to being in love with both me and Jacob Black. She didn't feel it was right to commit to either of us until she was sure. She felt that time apart from both of us would clarify the situation. I expected her to be gone another week at best. Each day she failed to return, my worries grew. How could she be that unsure about us, after everything my family and I went through to ensure her safety? How could she stand being apart from me for this long? She hadn't even called. I felt miserable inside, not only due to her absence, but also as a result of the thoughts, stares, and pity I received from my family.

I had never opened my heart up to anyone, and then Bella came along, she opened my eyes to love and other human emotions I'd lost a long time ago. Now she had crushed the one part of me that could be broken. I sighed as I closed my eyes; my hands were clenched around the steering wheel. I lay my forehead against them as I tried to force my self-pity to the back of my mind. I lifted my head and peeked over the steering wheel. She was still inside the 24 hour gym, and it was 3AM. She was a night owl; every night we went to another city in Washington. Tonight we had travelled to Kent. Each night I felt like she was running from the pain that lurked around her in Forks; little did she know that I was running with her. She liked gyms. She'd usually stop where she could find one. Other times she'd pick places that I didn't even know would interest her, like bookstores, poetry dives, museums, and the like.

Tonight, it seemed, she planned to take out her frustration on the treadmill. She had forced the machine to the breaking point. She hopped off the machine and disappeared, then came back to it with one of the gym's attendants. Something the man said upset her and she stormed out. This was my chance. Tonight I was going to talk to her. I was hoping that we could become friends and I wouldn't have to feel like such an imbecile for following her this way. She made her way out into the parking lot fumbling with something in her bag. I exited my car quickly and began to follow her. I didn't want to catch her off guard, but something told me that confronting her from behind would be better. If she had to chance realize it was me, well not me, but a vampire, she probably would have phased and tried to attack me.

"Leah." I was nervous. Not about talking to her, but not knowing what she was going to say worried me. Leah, well she had a way with words … colorful words. She stopped walking, but continued to look through her bag until she found her keys. She turned to me, and smirked.

"Let me guess, you drive a silver Volvo?" She arched her eyebrow, and continued her stride to her car.

"Yeah." I followed her over to her car. She didn't seem annoyed, as a matter of fact she seemed a little amused, but mainly indifferent.

"I get it; your life must be boring now that Bella's MIA. Don't worry, she'll be back." She opened driver's side door of her little black Honda Civic.

"What makes you say that?" I held the car door open so she couldn't close it and take off.

"She emailed Jacob and he talked to me about it. I assumed she emailed you too considering what it said." I nodded because she spoke like she needed conformation.

"She's gonna come back. I don't know who she's gonna choose, but once she makes her decision, the only way to be with either of you is for her to come back and lay claim to one of you poor saps." She huffed. "This is ridiculous by the way. I have to deal with Jacob during the day whining about Bella and you at night! You can't possibly believe that I didn't realize someone was following me." She complained. "I knew it had to be one of you vampires, and in all honesty, you were the only one that made sense. My nose burns whenever any of you are in the area, and each night you do damage to my sinuses. Knock it off! Get your own life Edward!"

"I forget about how are smell bothers your kind. I apologize." I still made no motion to leave.

"Yeah well," she mumbled. Silence fell between us. She tapped her finger on her steering wheel, she was thinking about nothing in particular. The time kept running through her mind. She didn't want anyone to know about her midnight runs. "What made you stalk me? I mean, I get that your life is dull, but there are billions of people in the world. I'm not saying I'm not spectacular or anything, but I'm most definitely not your biggest fan."

"Yes, I know that. It's just with everything that happened; everybody at my house has pitied me. I needed an outlet. I heard your thoughts one time, when you were in the woods. I was hunting and you were phased I think. I just related to what you were going through… and I wanted to be around someone that understood, even if I didn't talk to them." She looked up at me and her eyes seemed a little softer, if only for a minute.

"You're free to follow if you wish. Just keep your distance! Seriously, my nose is on fire right now!" She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You don't smell too good yourself!" I countered, even though her scent didn't disgust me anywhere near as much as the male shape shifters. I wondered if that indicated the stretch of her supernatural abilities.

"I'm not the one following you, am I? Can I please close my door and go home now?" I released the door and she slammed it, for effect. "Bye, Bloodsucker!" She called as she started the engine.

"Goodnight, Leah." She drove off. I analyzed our conversation as I walked slowly to my car. "I think that went well." She gave me things to think about. She had reassured me better than anybody else that Bella was coming back, and for that I was grateful. Even if she didn't choose me, it would be good to see her again. I'd rather her tell me to my face that she didn't love me so that I could gauge if she was being truthful. If she did choose Jacob, I'd want her to see the hurt in my eyes, but I would never beg her to stay with me. I knew better than to cling onto someone that wasn't mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Blissful Midnight

Another week had passed, and still no sign of Bella. The longer she was gone, the more numb I became. The only time I felt anything at all, was on the runs I made with Leah; it seemed, now, that they were as much mine as they were hers. Nothing had really changed, I did as she had requested and kept my distance. A couple of times she'd looked in the direction of my car and smirked. At first, I thought it was because she pitied me, but then I realized she found comfort in having me around.

It was just about midnight; time for me to make a break for it. Usually this was easily done, because by this time of night my family was coupled up and separated, but tonight this was not the case. Everyone was sitting in the living room when I came down to make my escape. The scene might have appeared more normal if anyone had been talking, or at the very least, the television had been on, but they were all silent. I descended the last of the stairs, and edging around the room, scanned Alice's thoughts. I rolled my eyes; this was about me, and I wasn't about to have this conversation. I reached for the front doorknob and prepared to be stopped by Esme. Of course they would use Esme, she may not be my real mother, but our mother/son bond was genuine.

"Edward," halting me with her hand outstretched. "We need to talk, sweetheart." She said as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about Bella," I hissed, turning around; they all stared at me.

"This isn't about Bella," Alice chimed in, rising and approaching Esme and me. "We're concerned about where you go to at night. You're future is becoming really unclear, and I want to know why." They all waited for me to answer.

"I don't know, Alice! Maybe you're losing your abilities or something." I murmured blandly.

"No, that's not it; I see everyone clearly except for you," she replied.

"Are you planning to leave us, Edward?" Esme blurted out, with hurt in her eyes. She hated when I left, and to be honest she and Carlisle were the main reason I stayed.

"No, Esme, I have no plans for leaving. I just need to escape at night and run away from my thoughts." I explained, only because I wanted Esme to stop looking that way.

"I told them to let you be. The only time your emotions resemble happiness is during the night." Jasper now joined his wife, who was frowning at me.

"So what are you doing that is making you so happy, Edward?" I thought about Leah, last night we'd gone to a poetry dive that I had really enjoyed. So much so, that I inched my way inside the building; the artists were really good. Leah had immediately noticed my presence and issued me an amused, yet kind expression. I had hoped to find, somewhere in her thoughts, that she would deem it okay for me to sit near her; however, I never got that invitation. "Edward?" Alice snapped her fingers a couple time redirecting my focus to her.

"I attend different little events to get my mind off _your_ best friend," I said bluntly, and her eyes widened. I only said it for shock value; the hurt and sadness was merely a mild disappointment now. "You're about to make me late, so if you'll excuse me." I successfully made it out of my house and quickly bolted to my car. Now it was time to find Leah, I'd have to take in her scent and try to track her. Usually I would wait for her a couple miles from her house, but it was after midnight, I knew she'd already taken off into the night.

I only travelled about ten miles outside of Forks, when I saw Leah, sitting on the trunk of her car, on the side of the road. I pulled off the road to check on her. I got out and approached her cautiously because her thoughts were so loud. She was angry about her flat tire, but what mainly had her upset was everything that was going on at home. She was tired of everyone expecting her to just deal with everything, and fit in where she could. She didn't want to fit in there, at all anymore. I glanced in her backseat and saw her suitcases; tonight she'd planned to disappear forever, only to be stopped by technology.

"You're late," she said blandly.

"I know," I spoke softly. I knew that lower tones had the tendency to calm people, and even though Leah didn't look like it right now, she was extremely on edge. "Do you have a spare?" She shook her head.

"Would I be sitting here if I did? I know how to change a flat, Edward. I'm not dumb." She fumed.

"Even if you didn't know how to change a flat you wouldn't be dumb," I commented as I inched my way closer to her. She was thinking of how Sam had come to her, today, and told her that he loved her; that he missed being able to just talk to her, because she knew him so well. He had begged her for her friendship, and she denied him. She felt that she'd be holding on to some form of hope if she did. She was furious at him for making her to make that sort of decision. She was angry because he wouldn't let her heal. Leah took a deep breath, then peered at me from under drawn brows.

"Are you getting all this? I'd hate to actually have to say anything out loud." She forced a little smile to her lips.

"Yeah, point blank; your ex is a bit of a jerk."

She laughed at my statement. "Point blank; imprinting sucks ass!" She hopped down and began removing her stuff from her back seat. "I guess you're driving tonight! It's probably better that we use one car to cut down on gas anyway."

"What about my repulsive stench?" I teased as I grabbed the rest of her stuff and assisted her in moving it into my car.

"I'll survive, I'm sure." She retorted as she opened the passenger side door and let herself in. I followed suit and sat in the driver's seat and then waited for her to tell me where to go.

"Just drive." She said. "I don't care where we end up. I just don't want to be in Forks." I nodded, started my car and took off. She marveled at how fast I drove. I think she liked that it was a bit reckless. She rolled downed her window and let the wind whip around her hand for a while. Sam's words were blaring in her head. I wished I could just tell her to let it go, but if I did I would be a hypocrite. She blew out a sigh, then glanced at me. "What type of music do you listen to?" She played with my CD player and cut it on before I could stop her. I was having a chick moment and Adele had been on full blast. Leah snickered a little.

"You're a punk Edward, you know that don't you?" She looked out the window again and began to sing along to the song. "_I heard that you're settled down. That you found a girl and you're married now. I heard that your dreams came true. Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you …_" She was singing low but I heard her perfectly. Leah was musical like I was. I could appreciate her talent, but the words to the song were hurting her. I reached to change the track and her hand touched mine, blocking me from my endeavor. It was the first time that we made physical contact. The heat of her skin tingled against mine. _Pop rocks_, was how she described the sensation. The feeling was intriguingly odd.

"Don't change it," she ordered. "Sometimes… I need to be a little sad. I'm pretty sure you get where I'm coming from." I nodded.

"Of course I understand. I also like the piano in this song, the artist is really talented." I pulled over; I wasn't exactly sure which city we'd ended up in, but I'd noticed a park and decided to stop there.

"Yeah, I like Adele too, not many guys I know do. That's what makes you a punk." She giggled as she got out of the car. "Nice pick by the way. The park, I mean, it seems peaceful." I was now at her side as we walked the paths, listened the birds' sounds, and enjoyed just … being. "Really nice pick," she murmured and then sighed.

"Thank you." I looked up at the sky. My conversation with my family ran through my head. It was understandable that they are concerned about me, but I was starting to feel like my every move was monitored. I needed to get over this Bella thing alone and unless I asked for help they should just give me space. Then another thing crossed my mind, Jasper claimed that I was happier the closer the hour neared to midnight. Did these outings genuinely make me happy? I shook my head and observed Leah, who like me was deep in thought. She walked away from me toward the fountain. She pulled a coin out of her pocket to make a wish.

_I just want to be happy again_.

Again, I related to her and felt her pain and frustration. More thoughts of her family, mainly her father ran through her head. Her mother was strong woman, but had focused herself on issues with the tribe, instead of the emotional scars her family was healing from. Leah was having trouble staying in their house because the presence of her father was so strong. His scent was everywhere and she couldn't heal… she couldn't let go.

"I can't go back to that house," she whispered to the fountain. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to." She looked back at me and a single tear lingered on her cheek. This Leah was soft and broken. She was showing me a side of herself that she hadn't let anyone witness.

"So what are you going to do, Leah? Are you going to run away for good? People will miss you," I stated. "As weird as it may seem. I'll miss you."

"Trust me, you'll find someone else to stalk." She rolled her eyes and looked back at the fountain. I stood beside her again and we watched as the different colored lights lit the water.

"I could run with you," I offered, and she frowned at me, confused.

"Why? You're family cares whether you live or die. Why would you leave them?" She asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"There's being concerned, and there's smothering." I murmured.

"I wished someone would smother me." She huffed and then shook her head. "I think you should stay, but I can't make any decisions for you. I know I have to go back at least one more time."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because my car is there," she giggled. "I think I'm going to need some transportation."

"Very true," I smirked. "So, did you want to head back?" She shook her head.

"Not tonight. Maybe I could get a hotel room or something. I'm just not ready to face anyone." She stuck her hands in her pockets and I pulled out my phone to search for nearby hotels.

"There's a hotel fifteen miles out." She nodded and started walking back towards the car.

"Okay," she said as she entered the vehicle. After a few moments on the road, she laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing… it's just… I never would've thought I'd be going to a hotel with a vampire." We laughed together a little; I cut the music back on and the melodies took over, sparing us from the awkward attempts at conversing. We both focused on the night and the odd twists and turns our lives were taking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Because No One Cares

We ended up in a single bed suite at Holly Hills Inn. I figured that a suite would be perfect. It offered us both the space we needed and gave her a bed to sleep in. She'd secluded herself in the room and I was mindlessly flipping through the television channels in the living room area. Every now and then I'd hear her move or sniffle. I knew she was crying, and that there was nothing I could do to comfort her; at least that was what her thoughts told me anyway. She just needed to get past this moment and she'd be fine, that was the mantra that ran through her head. 'Half past healed,' I heard her whisper a couple of times.

"Yeah, me, too," I murmured in response and then snickered. Who knew we were such similar creatures, emotionally. Maybe Emmett was right when he said I was moody like a girl. However, Leah Clearwater, was no ordinary female. She was rough around the edges, blunt, yet very well educated. I didn't think her family even realized how well she actually had done in school. I didn't think they knew about the scholarships and college opportunities that she'd given up to be close to them, and to be close to Sam. Now the forever that she'd believed in so strongly had dissolved over one night and she was left with nothing but her tears.

Leah and I were the only ones that knew she could get it all back, maybe not the scholarships, but she could apply to colleges get a degree and move on. I witnessed her desire to be a teacher, I saw her surrounded by little ones as she stood in front of the classroom. In the dream, she seemed so happy and if that was what would make her happy then she should pursue it.

Another fantasy ran through her mind, it was of Sam and her. She was in his arms pregnant. He was rubbing her stomach and kissing her face all over. I heard her sobs after this thought. _ I guess it's all Emily's now_. I shook my head; I disagreed with the principals surrounding imprinting. It didn't seem right for whatever voodoo that caused it to be able to ruin someone's happiness. I cut off the television because I wasn't paying it any attention. My thoughts were wrapped up in Leah's daydreams and memories. After a few minutes her door opened and she joined me in the living room. She was wearing an oversized tee-shirt as a nightgown; it was odd that this was the first moment in all the weeks that I'd stalked Leah that I'd agreed with everyone else. She most definitely had an exotic and beautiful physical appearance. She sat down on the couch beside me in a huff.

"I can't sleep." She didn't look at me, but I saw the wetness as it continued to roll down her cheek. "I know you were eavesdropping on my thoughts. I might as well use you as a sounding board. It's less creepy that way." She glanced in my direction and then sighed, pleading internally with her heart to calm so that she could sleep, or at the very least act normal.

"As you wish; what would you like to discuss?" I stared at her hoping for eye contact. It had been said by many that the eyes are the window to the soul. I've notice that with Leah she very rarely gave eye contact, or more accurately she was selective with who she gave it to.

"I don't want to discuss it, I just want to vent," she murmured. "I'm tired of pretending to be okay. I don't think that Emily ever really apologized for ruining my life. Can you believe that Emily asked me to be happy for her? I don't see how I could ever truly experience that emotion where they are concerned. My goal is to eventually be completely indifferent towards the situation. However, that's not going too well." She smirked a little. "I'm normally not much of a crier but lately I can't turn off the waterworks. I keep thinking about what could have been. I keep asking why the heavens would punish me this way."

"You were doing better before today. You were trying to get over Sam, and he reopened wounds that had barely started to heal. You're still a strong woman Leah, and I believe that you'll be better because of this whole situation." She frowned at me and scooted away from me.

"No, I'm going to be alone because of the situation. Do you know that no male in my tribe wants to approach me because they all think that there's something wrong with me? I'm barren and I turned when only males are supposed to have that ability. You can't imagine the cruel things I've been called. No one seems to care that I'm still mourning; they all see me as damaged goods. That's why I'm leaving because no one cares about me." She looked down at her hands that were shaking. I hesitantly placed my hand over hers. She looked up at me confused.

"I'm not going to phase. I'm not angry, I'm depressed. Besides, I'd have to put out a lot of energy to phase and I'm too drained for that." She sighed and pulled her hands from underneath mine. She slumped sideways on the couch using its arm as a pillow.

"Forget them," I whispered. "You're leaving anyway; don't concern yourself with their ignorance. Maybe you're the only female in your tribe that's advanced enough to phase. Maybe you'll be a part of history." She laughed at my little rant.

"Yeah, and they'll make a book about me." She threw herself into her laughter.

"And a movie, tee-shirts, posters, and the works." I added, I'd begun to laugh too.

"I'd better get a cut of all this and they better get a pretty actress to play me." She sighed as she sobered.

"She'd probably have to be a model." I said, giving it some serious thought. "You're tall and… um… fit." I didn't want to make the conversation odd by addressing her attractive appearance. After all, we were in a hotel room alone together; I didn't want her to think ill of my intentions. Even though I found Leah appealing I wasn't romantically attracted to her. I was still in love with Bella, and only God knows how Bella feels about me.

"Some men are tall and fit Edward," she chided and glanced at me again. She sat up again, grabbed the deco pillow from behind her back, placed it in my lap, and then laid across it. "Rub my back?" A memory of her dad drifted across her mind. He used to do this to comfort her. She was beginning to trust me and I knew I trusted her. There was nothing evil about Leah, so what if she was a little bitter; right now she deserved to be. I slowly caressed her back in small, directionless circles for a few silent moments.

"Are you feeling better?" She nodded and then yawned.

"Sort of, you did just call me a man." She teased.

"I did no such thing. I was trying to pay you a compliment." I explained and she giggled.

"You could've just said I was pretty." She yawned again. The word 'pretty' didn't quite seem to fit Leah's looks, but I wasn't sure what adjective truly fit her best.

"You are pretty, Leah Clearwater." We both snickered.

"And you're a pansy, Edward Cullen, but a comfortable pansy. I may use you as a bed tonight." She yawned once more.

"Be my guest, I have no plans for leaving."

* * *

_Author's Note: Hi everyone! Sorry I've been away, but I'm back! This story is taking off slowly, but I promise there will be some juicy drama and new POVs in the future. Hang with me! As always please read, review, and no flames. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Refreshing Presence

I never thought that Leah would ever enter my house. To be honest, I never thought that I would have any contact with Leah whatsoever; but it seemed that our worlds were slowly merging. After a night of playing the role of her mattress, we dragged her car back to my house, and I attempted to change her tire.

"You're nervous." I glanced over my shoulder; she was sitting on the work bench critiquing my work while twirling a screwdriver in her hand. She was right; something about her watching me had me on edge, which was ironic; considering I spent the majority of my nights observing her.

"No, I'm just not used to working on Hondas." I quipped as I finished up and lowered the jack. "See, good as new." I smirked confidently and she frowned at me.

"I didn't say you didn't know what you were doing, I said you were nervous. Why else would a vampire's hands shake? I know you weren't straining yourself." She arched her eyebrow and looked at me accusingly.

"Leah, I do believe that you are seeing things." I teased but she didn't laugh.

"Why are you nervous around me? It should be the other way around. I mean, technically it takes two shape shifters to take down one vampire… comfortably anyway. So you shouldn't be scared I'm going to kill you or anything." She mused as she tapped the tool she held on the bench.

"Trust me, that's my last concern," Amused, I leaned on her car. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Are you underestimating me?" She placed her hands on her hips with a sassy expression.

"Are you contradicting yourself?" I retorted.

"What do you mean?" She resumed tapping the tool on the counter. I stepped quickly over to her and snatched the tool from her hand. She seemed alarmed by how suddenly I approached, however not missing a beat she picked a hammer and started to do the same thing.

"Stop!" I commanded. "That's annoying." She snickered and the popped me on the head with it.

"You're quite amusing, Edward Cullen." She hopped off the workbench and then pulled her keys out of her pocket.

"I've been thinking the same thing about you for about a month now. You are not predictable at all." I said hoping that my conversation would sway her current decision to leave.

"Honestly, the only reason I'm so unpredictable right now is because my mind is messed up. I don't even know what I'm doing from one moment to the next." She sighed. "You want to know something crazy?" I nodded.

"My nose has actually gotten used to your… aroma. I actually don't hate it anymore." She smirked.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, considering that fact that you follow me around all the time and spend every night with me, I'd say so." She shifted her weight and sighed.

"So where are you off to next?" I asked. I knew she was ready to leave but that she was anxious about something.

"I'm going to the store to pick a few apartment search magazines, and then I'll probably head to the library to use the computer. I was serious about not returning home. I can't handle all the changes, among other things." I nodded understanding her predicament, she'd had her fill of trying to act normal around Sam and Emily she wanted to move away from them both so that she could heal. I agreed with her decision; the move would be good for her, however, I was more concerned about myself and what her move would mean to me. "What's wrong?" She asked as she studied my face. It was weird how easily she picked up on my emotions and mannerisms.

"It's nothing really, I was just wondering … if you were still planning on going out on your midnight run?" I spoke hesitantly, I don't know why, but I felt my asking about her plans was invasive. She laughed a little and then shook her head.

"Yeah, about that, do you wanna make plans or something? I mean, you know you're going to follow me so we might as well meet up somewhere and hang out." I was shocked at how blunt she was about it. "I was thinking about going to a dance class or maybe an art exhibit. Well… which one do you want to do?"

"Oh uh, it doesn't matter to me. I'm just surprised that you want me around." I said honestly, she scoffed and opened her car door.

"It's not that I want you around, it's just that I know that you're going to be, and you stalking me is stupid." She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "So I'll pick you up here at midnight." As Leah backed out of the garage and drove down the driveway. I caught the scent of my two brothers. I watched her car until it disappeared completely out of my sight. It was then that I turned to address my nosy relatives.

"Who was that?" Emmett asked bluntly.

"The smell wasn't human … it smells like dog." Jasper inquired, "Was Jacob here?"

"No." I murmured.

"It was a chick, dude." Emmett corrected Jasper.

"It was Leah," I admitted reluctantly, hoping that my honesty would be enough to end this conversation quickly. "I helped her with her flat tire."

"Since when do you hang out with this Leah chick? Is our little Edward doing a little rebounding?" Emmett teased.

"No."

"But you do feel connected to her," Jasper stated. I knew better that to deny any of my emotions around him. He was right, I felt connected to the female shifter. "You feel her pain and are intrigued by her. You could grow attached if you're not careful."

"Or maybe, just maybe, I could have a friend. It's nice to talk to someone I can relate to." I countered. "Besides, she's the only one in my life right now that doesn't look at me like I'm some sympathy case." I crossed my arms over my chest and finally looked directly at them. "I don't need this from you two, just pretend that you never saw her, and like you don't know anything." I exited the garage and went upstairs to my room. I logged onto my computer and downloaded some articles to read. I sighed, knowing that my countdown to midnight had begun way too early today. As soon as Leah left, I wanted to see her again; the feeling in itself should have been a red flag, but it wasn't. I just felt refreshed, almost reborn, by her presence in my life. I'd have to be fool not to want that feeling at all times.

_Author's Note: Okay so here's another one! Yay! I'm excited that this story is growing slowly but surely. I'm not sure if anyone knows where I'm going with this. I'd be open to any guess! As always I love reviews and hate flames. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Friend

It was crazy how easily Leah found random things to do. Only she had the capability to find a dance studio open after midnight. We stood in Miss Lisa's ballroom at 12:30AM, watching as she and her assistant performed a tango. It was a beautiful dance, not a particular favorite of mine, but it was something to do. I looked over to Leah, who watched the couple only briefly then looked away. It seemed a little pointless to be here if she wasn't going to pay attention.

"Do you not like the dance?" I leaned down slightly so that she could hear my whisper.

"No, it's not that. It's the music. The volume and pitch are too loud, it hurts my _sensitive_ ears. The noise is distracting." I nodded, understanding. She was right, the music was loud but it didn't bother me to the extreme it seemed to bother her.

"We could still make the art exhibit." I offered and she mulled over the decision in her head. She wasn't thrilled with how the evening was going and deemed a change of venue a positive solution.

"Okay," she said, as we turned to exit the room. The woman cut the music volume, brightened the lights, and started to talk. Leah paused and turned back around. _It'd be rude to just leave_, she thought. I couldn't help but snicker; Leah was not a bitch and I considered the members of her pack to be imbeciles to consider her as such. Simply stated, a bitch would have left.

"Tonight is about the romantic, yet structured dance, the tango. Everyone will need to pair up." Leah and I stood off to the side. We were partners; there was no need to ask her, she'd already assumed that we'd dance together. Miss Lisa instructed the class on how to hold each other, Leah and I followed the directions. _Pop rocks_. She offered me a small smile. The sensation of our hands touching felt good, it even tickled a little.

"Pop rocks," I repeated her thought out loud.

"It's a weird and creepy feeling." She wrinkled her nose as she studied our coupled hands.

"I hope you don't find this odd but-" I launched into my confession, but was interrupted by the instructor.

"Now we're going to try a few steps." I half listened as she gave her instructions, mainly because I'd performed the dance before. I began to lead Leah and she had no trouble following me, she didn't even stumble once. It was then that I finally picked up on the difference in the way her mind worked verses those of most humans.

"You have a photographic memory!" I whispered, for some reason knowledge of this excited me. She frowned at me confused by my outburst.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're excited about it. It's really kind of a burden. Do you know how many times I got in trouble, when I was in school, for not paying attention? The teachers actually got mad at me when I made straight A's. They wanted to punish me but couldn't find a reason." She laughed a little and glanced up at me. "I guess that's why your, um… gift… doesn't bother me. I can only imagine how annoying it is being all up in people's business when you don't want to be." Leah and I spun in circles while we talked. I wasn't sure if we were still doing the tango, I just knew that I was enjoying moving with her. It was the sensation of simply being around her; it was sort of like a weird high that I was being exposed to for the first time.

"So you sing?" I asked after picking through her brain a little more.

"Yeah, I used to, for my dad mostly, same with the guitar. My dad played so I wanted to play. However, my mom is the singer. Her voice is so deep and raspy, it's beautiful. Do you sing?" I dipped her and the whole class clapped. It was then that I noticed the expression on Miss Lisa's face. She was not happy having her pupils "upstaging" her performance, so we were kicked out. As we walked out to Leah's car, she nudged me.

"What?" I asked, pausing and giving her my attention.

"You didn't answer my question. I hate when people do that." She giggled nervously. I played back our conversation in my head. Singing.

"I sing, not really well though. Esme likes it. The piano is more my thing." She nodded and sighed in relief, resuming our walk toward the car. "It really bothered you that much, me not answering?" I tried not to laugh but I found her mannerisms humorous.

"I spend all day being ignored. Sam, the pack, even Seth doesn't really even listen to me anymore. I hate feeling like… what I say doesn't matter." She shrugged. "It's stupid, and I feel dumb for making a big deal out of it but it is a big deal." My eyes widened at her confession and without my permission my hand made its way to her shoulder. "Great, now you pity me." We had paused again briefly, she laughed but she was genuinely annoyed.

"Only a little," I teased, "besides you took pity on me when you allowed me to stalk you. So now we're even." My hand remained on her shoulder, and she glanced at it before she once again met my eyes. This time, for the first time, she really looked at me. She took me in, which was interesting; I'd never had someone with a photographic memory commit me to their memory.

She looked down and smiled, "You're a good person, Edward, I'm glad we're friends." She continued walking to her car.

"How do you know I'm a good person, you just looked at me?" I asked. I tugged slightly on her jacket, to stop her from walking. I wasn't ready to head back home. Pausing in the parking lot was just as good a place as any to chat.

"I didn't just look at you," she frowned. "I looked into your eyes. People joke about the eyes being a window to the soul, but they really are. That's why I normally don't look people in the eyes; I'm usually scared of what I might see. I don't like being disappointed." She frowned at the pavement at our feet, for a moment, then studied my face again. "But you have a pure, good natured spirit; I would almost go as far as to call you innocent." She snickered.

"Leah, you sound like some weird fortune teller." I laughed, and she rolled her eyes.

"I know. I don't really talk like this that often. It makes people think I'm weird, but I thought I could be myself with you." She was slightly offended, so I stifled my laughter.

"You can. I want that. Trust me, I say odd things, too" I reassured. She rolled her eyes, shook her head, and started walking again.

"I know you do, but I was a good friend. I didn't laugh." She teased.

"What did I say that was weird? Leah? LEAH?" She just laughed as she quickened her pace to her car, never telling me her little secret. If I had wanted to, I could have lifted the information, but I didn't. I enjoyed the chase. Playing with Leah was fun. Actually, being with her was fun. As we loaded into her car our conversation continued. With each passing moment our friendship grew. We shared hurts, thoughts, and secrets of our kind that we probably shouldn't have; but I, personally, felt it was the easiest conversation I'd had in my entire existence. Maybe this is what I'd been missing my whole life; a friend.

_Author's Note: I know it's another short chapter that seems like filler. Honestly the chapters are shorter because I work if you've read Awakening the Elements you know my chapter are normally around three thousand words. I can't seem to gather the time to deliver those sort of chapters. However, the story along I will be introducing a surprise POV next chapter. Guess who it is! As always please read and review and no flames!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Different Kind of Midnight

I couldn't wrap my mind around anything anymore. I thought that with my gift, I had an inside look at the character of those around me, who they were and what they were capable of. I had thought Bella was a good person, or at the very least, trustworthy. Apparently she wasn't. My brother had trusted her with his heart, and she had taken it and run away. All of that was shocking, and hurtful, but I could chalk it up to humans just being weird. What I couldn't understand was my brother's actions of late, more importantly, why I couldn't see him. I didn't know where the hell he went or who he was with. I felt like Jasper knew something that he wasn't telling me, but pulling information from my husband isn't the easiest thing in the world. I may be able to use my womanly wiles a little, but he had the power to manipulate me into thinking that whatever it was that I needed to know at that very second, wasn't important at all. All I wanted to know was why and how Edward had seemed to recover so quickly.

Jasper stood at the mirror as he buttoned his shirt.

"Don't you find it a little odd?" I finally posed the question to him, since my little comments were going unnoticed.

"What I think doesn't matter, Alice, I'm just happy Edward isn't suffering from depression anymore. I mean, he's still sad, however, he's most definitely not in mourning anymore." Jasper sighed, turned around, slipped across the room, and wrapped his arms around me. "Plus, I plan to thank my brother." Now I was completely confused. "It was his midnight runs that gave me the idea to take you on this late night date. I actually think that's the same reason Emmett got a room for him and Rosalie this evening." I smiled half heartedly but I was still curious. I wouldn't have considered myself nosy, but I was extremely accustomed to knowing things. I got worried when I didn't know the full picture. I kept losing Edward around this time every night. I just wanted to know where in the hell he was going! "Alice, sweetheart, let this go so that we can have a good time this evening, besides I think Edward just wants time alone… without pity." I nodded in understanding. Esme and I had been extra attentive to Edward, so much so that he'd started to resent it, until a few weeks ago. Now, he just stayed up in his room doing whatever until midnight and then he vanished. Part of me was worried that he was hunting down and killing poor girls that looked like Bella, but the fact that his eyes remain a perfect golden hazel proved otherwise. "You about ready?"

"Yeah just give me a couple minutes and I'll be down," I waved my husband off so that I could get dressed. I was excited about a midnight date, it was most definitely different. It was really hard to find something to do in the wee hours of the morning, but I had found a gothic themed poetry read that seemed promising. I took a final look at my reflection, and then went to join my husband in the living room. As soon as I closed the door to my room, I bumped into Edward. He was very dressed up for someone just wandering around town sulking.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hello, Alice, you look nice tonight." He paused to talk, but seemed really anxious to be heading out.

"You, too, I have a date with Jasper. Where are you off to?" I tried to sound casual, but of course he knew the inner workings of my mind and wasn't going to answer the question.

"Nowhere in particular," he murmured and our conversation stalled.

"So I guess the house will be abandoned tonight. Esme and Carlisle went to hunt. Rosalie and Emmett are "out", and so are Jasper and I. If you wanted the house to yourself, this would be your night, buddy." I smirked a little and he placed his hands and his pockets and shifted his weight.

"I get your message Alice, thanks." He extended his arm and escorted me downstairs. He didn't say any more about his plans nor did I bother him. Sooner or later his secret would be out, and I would wait. I had no choice.

Edward's POV

Everyone was gone and the house was peaceful for a change. I sat down on the couch and waited for Leah to get here. I sat down and enjoyed the silence. It seemed wasteful to go out and not enjoy this rarity. However, my time with Leah was becoming more and more interesting. We'd been intentionally hanging out for over a week now, and I felt like I knew her as well as I knew my own skin. The whole thing seemed odd. It had to be wrong it seemed very odd to feel so comfortable with someone I just met, more importantly someone I'm supposed to want to kill. I sat, impatiently tapping my fingers on knees waiting. She was almost a half an hour late, a flash went through my head. What if she'd been hurt? I envisioned her car flipped over and her inside trying to get out. I hopped up and went for the door. As I threw it open, I found her sitting on the on the doorstep. Leah didn't like for anyone to see her cry, but of course I knew that's what she was doing.

"Hey," I whispered as I sat beside her. She nodded not saying anything. I knew it was wrong, but I had to know what had gotten to her, so I peeked inside her mind. Leah mind was so odd, normally when some was angry their mind's voice would become louder, with Leah the exact opposite. Emily had come to her apartment today and voiced her upset about Leah's leaving the reservation. Emily had charged Leah with abandoning her family while they were dealing with the death of her father. She had called her selfish.

"Am I?" She turned her head and questioned me with watery brown eyes.

"No, of course not," I scooted towards her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder; she in turn wrapped her arms around my waist moving herself closer to me. "You just don't want to be around people that don't acknowledge your pain. They should be happy for you, that you are independent enough to move on when you feel it is necessary."

"How is it that you're the only one that gets me?" She murmured into my chest before pulling away from me. "Every time I'm with them I feel so drained and powerless. I don't want to fit into the mold, or accept the hand that fate has dealt me. It's not enough. I still want the same things. I'm still me, regardless of the stuff that has happened. Plus, it's not like I moved out of the state, I see Seth almost every day, and my mom understands." she said as she tried to reaffirm in her head that she was right.

"Well, don't invite unwelcome guests into your apartment. You have that option, you know." I snickered and she nudged me slightly.

"Shut up, Edward," she sighed as she looked up at the stars. "You know what the sick thing is? Part of me thinks I would take him back, you know, if the imprint were to somehow lift and he were to remember how in love we were. I'd take him back." Another tear dropped as she made her confession. I frowned; something about it upset me. It wasn't because I was jealous, I just thought she was wrong.

"And then you'd dump him. Leah, I know you; you wouldn't be able to live with what he did to you and how small he made you feel." She frowned at me and stood up and stretched.

"That's not his fault, that's the imprint." She defended her ex, all the while glaring at me.

"Imprint or no, he could have treated you better." She opened her mouth to speak and I silenced her. "Don't protest because you know it's true."

"Whatever," she murmured and rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't really feel like going anywhere tonight." She shrugged and crossed her arms across her chest. "I just need some peace and quiet, ya know?" She turned to leave, but I stepped in front of her with ease.

"Why don't you hang out here? Everybody's out tonight, I'm sure there's plenty of peace and quiet for the both of us." I smirked as I offered her my arm.

"You want me to go into a vampire lair? Are you crazy?" Her eyes were wide with amusement and horror.

"You've been in my house before." I protested.

"In the garage, this is not the same!" She laughed nervously. "You know what, what the hell." She looped her arm through mine. "I've already broken so many supernatural laws, what's one more?"

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay here's another chappie! Yay, it was really hard to get it to you all, my guy friend left me so getting into character is more than hard. However, you all have the power to make me happy … REVIEW lol. Tell me what you like about my story and where you see it going next. I can't to write the next one … oh and no flames. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: You're Right, and You're Welcome

"Okay, so we're here now. What do we do?" Leah casually strolled around my living room. I sat down on the couch and exhaled much harder than I needed to.

"I don't know, Leah, you're the one who comes up with the master plans, remember? I just tag along and go with the flow." She turned to me only long enough to roll her eyes at me.

"Well it was kinda your idea for us to hang out here in the first place, E.C."

"E.C.?" I asked to make sure she wasn't insulting me or anything.

"Your name is Edward Cullen isn't it?" She plopped down beside me. "I'm too lazy to say your full name right now."

"So you call me E.C. and I call you…?" I paused, allowing her to fill in the blank.

"LE-AH," she chuckled as she tucked her feet under herself on the couch.

"Nope, now my goal for the night is finding you an appropriate nickname." I angled closer to her so that our arms were touching;, once again her skin gave me a little buzzing tickle.

"Isn't my name short enough?" She muttered. She was still sort of in a funk, and not her quick witted self. I was hoping that my horrible attempts at humor and entertainment would be able to pull her quickly out of it. I needed that to work, because if she was in a funk there was absolutely no one else that could pull me out of mine.

"Yeah, but I have to find something, to mess with you if nothing else." I snickered to myself and she smirked a little and then sighed.

"Do what you feel E.C.," Leah said casually as she adjusted herself again, this time placing her legs in my lap. She leaned forward and grabbed the remote off the coffee table. I toyed with her socked feet as she tried to settle on a channel to watch.

"Nothing's on." I complained and tapped a little rhythm on the top of her foot.

"Wow, you vampires are SO observant." She scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully, however I could still see the sadness in them. At least she was trying, and for that I was thankful.

"You lady wolves are so rude." I said as I lifted her into my arms and stood up. "I've got an idea." I proceeded to carry her out of the room, fireman fashion.

"Why should I do anything with you? You just called me rude!" She shouted as she squirmed, trying to free herself. She wasn't trying too hard. We'd been through this too many times, she knew I was stronger and that she'd tire herself out trying to escape. She also knew that I was faster than her; if I picked her up she would get to experience my awesome speed, which she was jealous of, yet fascinated by at the same time.

"Trust me; you'll want to do this." I let her down as we entered the music room. I sat down at my piano, and Leah just stood by the door frame, looking unsure. "I want you to sing for me," I urged, as my fingers wondered along the white and black keys. I played a song I knew she was familiar with.

"I don't sing for other people like that… not anymore, anyway," she murmured as she sank down beside me. I stopped playing and turned my eyes to my right, to catch the profile of her face. She was hurting, her teeth were clenched, and her jaw was locked.

"You have to let him go, Leah," I whispered. "He's moved on and you… I've overstepped," I stopped myself mid-sentence and we sat in a room thick with uncomfortable silence. I was afraid that I'd offended Leah. She and I had vented to each other before, but I'd never offered her my opinion or advice. I was afraid that she'd call me a hypocrite, because that's exactly what I was. How could I tell her to move on when the majority of my thoughts were so still wrapped up in Bella? She glanced at me momentarily and thought the same thing, but said nothing. She just closed her eyes and sighed as she combed her fingers through her ebony hair, which had grown long enough to dance along her shoulder blades. I had become fascinated by her dark silk-like locks ever since she mentioned she was growing them back out. She hated her hair short; she consider herself butch enough without having to keep short hair. She didn't care whether she looked like a shaggy dog when she phased. She opened her eyes to find me staring. I was caught up in my own thoughts, I didn't catch on in enough time to refocus my stare. She scoffed the moment off with a bitter snicker, she gently placed her hands on a couple of the keys of my piano. She played, at first off key, and then she played a melody that resembled rhythm and blues, I assumed, since I rarely listened to that type of music… and then she began to sang.

_Time on my hands  
Since you been away boy  
I ain't got no plans  
No no no no  
And the sound of the rain  
Against my windowpane  
Is slowly, is slowly drivin' me insane, boy_

I was shocked, not only by her ability with a piano, but also by her voice. I remembered liking it in the car at a low murmur, and then witnessing her memories filled with her talent; but actually hearing it with my own ears, it was amazing, even if she wasting it on a song I really didn't care for.

_I'm goin' down  
I'm goin' down  
Cause you ain't around baby  
My whole world's up…_

Leah's voice muted abruptly when we heard a door close, and voices quickly interrupt what was supposed to be our peaceful, quiet evening. "God my nose is on fire!" Leah complained as she covered her nose. She wasn't lying either, her face was flushed and her eyes were watering.

"Shhh!" I mouthed at her. "If they hear you they will come up here!" She shook her head.

"They are gonna come up here anyway because they can smell me, just like I can smell them!" She didn't even bother whispering. "Besides, it may be interesting to meet another bloodsucker… unless you're ashamed to be seen with me, or something," she teased playfully. I paused hesitantly, sometimes females asked the most annoying questions; ones that can't be answered without causing some sort of offense.

"Okay, well, let's go meet them," I challenged bluntly, calling her bluff. I grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door, however, Alice and Jasper intruded before we got the chance to leave the room.. I groaned internally. Out of all my family, Alice was the hardest to swallow; most people that get to know her either love her, or hate her. "Leah, this is Alice and Jasper, Alice and Jasper, Leah Clearwater."

_A dog! Oh Edward, you've gotten yourself a pet. I read in several books that having animals around helps lift your spirits, but my god, Edward, the stench!_ Alice thought as I narrowed my eyes at her. Even though we may not be fabulous friends of the shape-shifter kind, she didn't have to be so offensive.

"Alice!" I warned.

"What?" She gave her best wide eyed innocent look. She quickly shot another glance toward Leah, and then a look of concern washed over her face. "You're friend seems ill, Edward." I looked toward Leah, who now had her eyes clenched shut as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Leah?" I took her arms with my hands and turned her towards me, she began to push away.

"It's okay… it's fine." Leah's eyes were watering so much she looked like she was crying.

"Is she crying or something?" Alice seemed panicked now, she rushed to stand by my side.

"She's not crying, her nose is burning," I replied. "I need to get her out of here!" I made my way to the door hoping that once we were outside Leah's suffering would end.

"Or you could open a window?" Jasper offered but made no move to assist. I rapidly unlocked and opened the window, and a gust of wind washed over us all.

"Thanks," Leah lowered her hands, somewhat relieved.

"No problem," I smiled at Leah, for a second I felt like a hero. I'd finally done something to help her, instead of it being the other way around.

"So how'd did this _friendship_ come about?" Alice asked, as though she demanded answers.

"Don't start, Alice!" I hissed slightly. Leah's eyes widened, and then her lips curved upward into her weird, amused grin.

"No need for the dramatics, Edward. Your brother has a stalking in problem, I just happen to be what he's in the mood to stalk, lately. I deal with it, you should, too." Leah shrugged.

"And you are aware- aren't you?" She looked back and forth at both of us as she waited for an explanation.

"That he's an animal -blood sucking, Adele signing vampire? Yeah, I know that." Leah smirked. "I'm more concerned with the fact that he listens to chick music." She and Alice laughed together at yet another dig at my masculinity.

"That he is!" Alice stepped closer. "And you are…"

"I'm the chick that listens to your brother mope at night… and I also morph into a huge wolf." She smirked at me. For some reason this conversation was making me uneasy. I wanted Alice and Leah to get along. It was a lot more important to me than I'd realized. It seemed to be going okay; they both seemed to be feeling the other out.

"Fair enough," Alice stared down my new friend. She was thinking a number of idiotic things, but thing that most interested me was that she was debating whether or not my involvement with Leah was good for me. Alice sighed, and then smirked, "well, at least I know why I can't see much of Edward's future anymore, you must be in it."

"We should be thanking the poor girl, honey; she's the one that our little Eddie has been going to vent to, every night," Jasper pointed out while gathering his wife in his arms. "We should leave these two to their own devices before we are late for our show." He tugged on Alice's arm gently and moved her to the door.

"You're right, and you're welcome." Leah chuckled.

"Nice to meet you, Leah," Alice said looking back.

"Nice to meet you, too."

* * *

_Author's Note: I really hope everyone is still interested in this story because I'm still very interested in writing it. I have been really sick and now that I'm on the road to getting better I plan to focus some energy into continuing all of my stories, both fanfiction and originals. As always please read and review and no flames! Oh and a big Thank you to my beta for being my grammar magic wand!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Cold Shoulder

It had been one week since introducing Leah to my family. One week of nagging questions and weird looks from Alice. What's worse is that she wasn't speaking them out right, the questions just went around and around in her head on repeat. I had no intention of entertaining her thoughts, which were quite high school if you ask me. Leah and I were good friends, anyone who saw anything else was well crazy.

Rosalie and Emmett really didn't care for me hanging out with the shapeshifter kind, but they were glad that I was moping around the house anymore. I really wasn't at the house much at all these days. Leah did exactly as she said she would and got an apartment which I was happy to be a more than occasional piece of furniture in. She also took on a job at a hardware store mixing paint and stocking wallpaper and home decorations. I seemed to follow her around to both places really. Most of her co-workers knew me, it just made since for me to meet her there so that we could continue on our midnight escapades.

But back to my crazy little sister Alice, one of the reason I spent more time at Leah's place is because Alice was too quick to pry. That's how she got a hold of Leah's phone number and convinced her to go out with Jasper, Rosalie, and her. I was adamant that I wanted no parts of it but she could go if she wanted. I sat on her couch as I watched her go back in forth getting ready. I had to admit I kind of liked the silk black jumper on her, it worked well with her long black hair. I was still amazed at how fast her hair grew. She huffed and threw me another aggravated look.

"She's got a point, Edward," Leah toyed with her hair in the mirror. "It makes sense for you to just move in here. I mean, you already have a key and you almost never go home anymore. I makes sense that she wants to see you. I mean, Alice practically had to force you to meet them to hang out. Then she called me, and begged me to plead her case and now I'm I'm coming with you to what I would've considered a family thing." She came and stood in front of her television, between it and me.

I had become something of a couch potato in her apartment or more accurately, I'd become an actual leech. I was acting as if I needed to be with Leah 24-7. I was just lucky that she enjoyed my company almost as much I enjoyed hers. She hadn't told me so in so many words, but one night, in her mind she came to the conclusion that she didn't want me to leave, so I stayed. And she's right I very, very rarely left anymore. I mean what was the point? Leah was my best friend and the one person that I could just be myself with; and yes, she did make fun of me, but I knew deep down she liked me, flaws and all.

"So when should I start moving my stuff?" I teased and she frowned. I made no move to leave the couch. I was quite content and comfortable in her space. She knew very well I didn't want to go and I wasn't going to make things easy. She put on her golden flip flops and thought about what I had said. She was right most of my clothes and personal items had already made its way into the apartment. I'd already started moving in.

"Yeah, that's exactly what the tribe would want to hear. 'Oh hey, have you heard that Leah moved off the reservation and is now sharing a place with a leech.' I would never be able to visit my mom." She sighed and plopped down beside me on the couch. I noticed that she didn't say that she didn't want me here. I mean if there was ever a time to say it this would have been the time.

"I'm sorry, Leah, I think I'm missing your point in all of this," I stated.

"The point is … get out or start paying rent." She shoved me and then hopped up and headed to the door.

"You know very well that money isn't an issue." I commented and she grumbled under her breath. "So what if it's weird, Leah? This, for right now, is our normal. Is my presence making you uncomfortable? If it's not my presence that has you thrown, is it your tribe that has you worried? I'm a mind reader, Leah, I will know when to make myself scarce. " She glared at me. Her mind was blank but I could tell from the look on her face she was annoyed.

"Hurry up, Leech man, before we're late!" She shook her head, turned her back to me, and stormed off towards the door again. I hated the way she liked to change the subject sometimes. I felt like I always had to fight for the information that was given to me, even though I could read the majority of her thoughts. She was most definitely the craftiest person I knew in regard to keeping information from me.

"You're the one wanted to clean up your kitchen before we left," I countered. I was stalling; I didn't really want to go, but I got up and followed her anyway. We were going a club; we'd all decided to meet there at 11:00. I wasn't a fan of clubs, I'd much rather sit here and read a book with Leah. I loved to listen to her mind's voice as she read books with me; her internal commentary turned them into a whole new experience for me.

"You know I don't like coming home to a dirty house. It irks me," she fussed as we exited the apartment.

"A lot of things seem to be irking you tonight," I whispered without thinking. It was something I used to do that all the time when I was with Bella, and she never heard me. Leah, on the other hand, did hear me and punched me hard enough that I could feel it. "Ow!" I rubbed my arm irritated.

"Yeah well, you are being a bit of a jerk right now." We paused, staring at both of our cars. She came to a decision, and went and stood by my car door waiting for me to open it for her. Something was bothering her and she was making sure that she didn't think about it.

As I drove to the club, my curiosity got the best of me. I had to know why I was being given the cold shoulder. "Is it Sam, have you heard from him?" I finally broke our silence. She softly scoffed and shook her head. "What about your mom?" I continued my investigation.

"Just drop it Edward, I just want to have a good time tonight. I don't want to think about the past." I glanced over at her again for a long moment, and nodded. She was most definitely working through something, and pushing her right now would only cause her to become more distant. It was most likely that by the end of the night she would end up confessing,

"I don't know how much fun we're going to have at a nightclub." I changed the subject, voicing my lack of desire to go to a place full of loud music and smutty behavior.

"I like clubs. It will be fun to just let loose and be a little crazy," She chuckled a little and I groaned in disgust.

"You not going to be all perverse are you?" I whined and she giggled harder.

"I don't know, depends on what you consider perverse," she countered as a few raunchy dance moves ran through her head. I couldn't help but cringe. I hoped she was just thinking those thoughts to get under my skin.

"Right," I sighed as I parallel parked a couple blocks away from the club's entrance.

"Hey, I was a little snappy earlier …" Leah started to give one of her infamous attempts at an apology. They were the most awkward things, she always looked so lost for words.

"I know." I interrupted and she rolled her eyes.

"Never mind, forget it." She opened her door. As soon as she did, I was standing in front of her on the sidewalk.

"Of course I forgive you, Leah pooh," I cooed at her as I put my arm around her shoulder. "What are friends for? Actually, can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"And what would that be?" She asked hesitantly.

"Just promise me that you won't be too gross in here okay?" She rolled her eyes and pulled away from me.

"Oh look, there are your people, let's go make nice." She pulled me along by the hand. I saw Alice jumping up and down in the distance, even Rosalie seemed happy to see us. I don't know why my family had such a fondness for this particular brand of night life, but Leah seemed to love it too. It's almost as if she fits in better with them than I do.

* * *

Author's Note: It's been a while. I hope everyone who was reading before has found the story again. I'm sorry it was pulled in the first place. Anyway, Alice's POV will be in the next chapter, with some more of the loveable Edward Cullen! Please, please read and review and no flames!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Edward's POV

Clubs are loud and crowded and they make my throat burn. Maybe I was just thirsty; I racked my brain and tried to remember the last time I'd hunted. My time had been so preoccupied with hanging with Leah that I'd almost forgotten the nature of what I am. As soon as we entered the club Rosalie dragged my partner in crime to the dance floor. Alice eagerly followed them as did Emmett, Jasper fell back just as I did. He didn't like being in places where there were so many humans. We both searched for a secluded place to sit. We found a booth in the corner of the club.

I watched as Leah and my sisters moved in rhythm to the music. At this moment I wished to God that Leah had worn more clothing. Her silk black little romper fit her like a glove and quite a few of the guys in the club were noticing. I didn't like the perverse stares she was getting. I was concerned for her safety. I would imagine these men in this club didn't have the purest intentions where she was concerned. I wish there weren't so many people in this damned club; I couldn't focus in on one thought. I shouldn't be worried I know firsthand that Leah's bite is worse than her bark. I smirked to myself as I watched this guy in this lime green shirt move closer to her. He was like a moth to a flame; poor fool didn't know that he was going to get burned. After a few moments the man slowly made his way behind Leah, she was startled by his hands at her waist. She glanced at him for a second and then proceeded to rub her posterior all over this crude man. I didn't like that she was eager to share her body with someone that she didn't know. The man was in heaven and from what I could make of his thoughts wanted to bed her. Again, who wouldn't Leah is … well Leah.

"Jealousy," my brother broke me from my cautious stare of the dance floor.

"Don't start this Jasper," I warned him but I knew better than to think he would be silent.

"You are either angry or jealous," he stated bluntly. "I figure it to be jealousy. You don't like for many men to be in the company of the she wolf." I rolled my eyes and focused back on the floor. The man's hands had wondered too far south for Leah's liking and she had shoved him off of her. Her strength surprised the man and he backed down. He was an ass, serves him right.

"Don't do this tonight Jasper," I begged. "I am aware that I have grown protective over Leah, and I'm a little selfish about her company, but it's not what you and Alice thinks."

"It's not just us brother," Jasper smirked, "the whole family has its concerns about your growing relationship." He delivered this message way too happily.

"Well, you know how I feel about that," I murmured. A slow song wrapped around the whole club, it brought my attention back to the dance floor. I notice that Rosalie and Emmett were in a rather intimate embrace and Leah and Alice are nowhere to be found.

* * *

Alice's POV

I accompanied Leah to the bathroom once the Miguel's Sure Thing started to play. I love that song, but I knew better than to ask Jasper to dance in the mix of so many humans with overactive heartbeats. He wouldn't be able to contain himself. I was proud that he even stepped foot into the club at all. He had complained the whole ride here. I toyed with my hair as I waited for Leah to step out of the stall. She looked great in the black romper I'd picked out for her. I'd picked out a lot of those for her. I think they are much better than her typical cut off jean shorts and cami combinations.

"The DJ's pretty good," Leah said as she flushed the toilet and joined me at the sink to wash her hands.

"Yeah, I've been having a ball," I added as I watched her splash a little water on her face. My dear husband has told me not to interfere but something has been burning inside of me and I needed to tell Leah. "Leah, I like you." I blurt out and she looks at me as if I was crazy. She had every right but it seemed like the best thing to do to start this weird conversation.

"Uh, okay … that's nice Alice?" She grabbed a couple of paper towels and wiped her hands. That was a weird response. What does that mean? Doesn't she like me?

"I need to tell you something and I just want to make sure we are on good terms," I push myself to talk quickly so that my mind reading brother doesn't catch wind of what I'm about to say and drag Leah out of the ladies room.

"What's up Alice?" She seemed concerned now she stepped closer to me and studied my face. It was weird for her to do this. Leah doesn't normally look people in the eyes that frequently.

"I can't see Edward's future anymore. When he first met you it started to fade in and out. Now, I get nothing … absolutely nothing." My tone was accusatory, I didn't mean to be, but I was troubled by this. Edward and I are close and I would rather know that he's safe and happy.

"Do you want me to stop hanging out with him?" She asked seriously. "I don't know if he would allow that to happen even if I tried." She chuckled a little.

"No, that's not what I want … I just, I just think there's more between you and my brother than friendship or at least there will be." She started shaking her head furiously.

"No, nope I'm not having the convo Alice!" She stormed towards the door.

"Leah! I'm not trying to upset you. I just wanted to let you know what I see going on." I pleaded and I could tell that she was aggravated.

"You're overreacting to what you're seeing or not seeing. It may be that Edward and I are just going to maintain our friendship. I have a strong feeling that Edward will get what he wants in the long run making our conversation irreverent. Can we please drop it?" Her hands had balled into fists and started to shake. Jas was right, I shouldn't have said anything.

"I really didn't mean to make you upset." I softened my voice a little.

"I know," she sighed. "You want your brother happy … but I am not, and will not be his replacement for Bella. I'll tell you like I told him, she'll be back she'd be crazy not to." With that Leah turned on her heals and made her way back to the dance floor. I hesitantly did the same; I knew I'd opened up a can of worms. I just wondered how the chips were going to fall. I also wondered if Leah was right. What would happen if Bella were to come back? Would she choose Edward and at this point would I really want her to? I tried to force all of these thoughts to the back of my head as one of my favorite club songs came on, the whole club roared singing to the music.

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard  
Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6  
Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
Like a G6, Like a G6_

Rosalie, Emmett, Leah, and I are now jumping around excited. This song had the most ridiculously infectious beat. Another guy looked as if he was going to approach Leah. Just as I was about to switch places with her, Edward joined our little circle. He placed his hand at Leah's waist and nodded his head in the direction of the pervy guy coming our way and the guy immediately backed down. I could tell that Leah's body tensed. She looked at Edward, it was a new look a strange emotion hit her eyes, but she shook it off and continued to dance. I would've given anything to know what either of them was thinking. My brother sent me a fierce scowl and I knew he would eventually rip me a new one, but for now I enjoyed the song, and the time with our family doing something … normal.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_It has been a really long time! I am sorry for the wait. This is fresh off the presses it will be reworked. I just felt bad because I haven't had the time to write. My other stories will be getting updated soon too. I'm going to put forth a stronger effort to update more quickly. Thank all of you who continue to read regardless of grammar and my infrequent updates. I sincerely appreciate it. As always please read and review and no flames._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Burning Unnecessary Bridges

Edward's POV

I was always amazed how time can slow and speed by at the same time. That was how my nights felt with Leah. We could stay in one moment, perfectly still, and yet time sped by around us.

"Leah?" I nudged the lady shifter who was currently using my left thigh as a pillow. She looked up at me and pulled one of her headphone pieces out of her ear.

"Yeah?"

"It's 11:50, are we going anywhere tonight?" I asked and she replaced her headphone and shook her head.

_I'm comfortable here Edo. No need to escape this feeling, I could stay like this all night,_ she thought and I agreed. I wasn't in a big rush to go anywhere; I just didn't want to feel like my presence in her home made her leave her midnight routine. I picked my book back up and began to read. Leah was listening to classical music which was something that I accredited to myself. One night she had allowed me to pick where we went for our midnight run, we started early, and I drove. We went through two states and by midnight were enjoying the sounds of one of my favorite pianists, Valentina Lisitsa, and since that night Leah has been hooked.

She lounged with me smiling to herself with her eyes closed; I loved when she was this relaxed. It made it easy play tricks on her, and it was also when she looked the most attractive. The very moment I decided Leah needed to be teased in some way, my phone started to buzz. I had to disturb Leah to get into my left pocket. She gave me her famous 'what-the-hell' expression and sat upright.

"Rose?" I asked into the phone, seriously confused.

"Hey Edward, Alice told me to tell you that it's movie night, and to get over here." Rose was speaking in a monotone. I knew she didn't really care if I came home tonight, this was Alice's doing. I know why Alice got Rosalie to call me; I hadn't really spoken to her since we went to the club that night.

"Can you please tell my sister that I'm comfortable where I'm currently located, and I hope you all enjoy movie night?"

"Edward, just come over, for crying out loud! You and Alice are both being ridiculous!" I sighed and rolled my eyes. Leah was more than amused by this conversation, and she was interested to see what my answer was going to be.

"I'm sorry I'm going to have to disappoint Alice, I'm staying home tonight!" I said as I stealthily reached over to tickle the stomach of my cocky looking wolf buddy. She silently giggled and pushed my hand away.

"Home? I thought this was your home, Edward?" Rosalie challenged, I could just imagine the puzzled expression on her face.

"You know what I mean, Rose," I groused as I intensified my tickle attack and Leah's giggles got louder.

"Apparently I don't," Rose snapped bluntly. "Is that Leah giggling like that? Does she think this is all funny?"

"No, I'm uh, tickling her," I knew how it sounded as soon as I said it.

Leah snatched my phone. "Make him stop! He's trying to kill me!" Leah gasped, but then said, a bit more seriously. "And your brother will be there, when does the movie start?" I tried to grab the phone from her but she wasn't having it, she leaned far over to the side holding the phone out of my reach. She struggled out of my grasp, rolled to the floor and tried to wriggle away from me.

"Leah, stop I don't want to go!" I stated loudly so my sister would be able to hear while I tried to decide if I was going to follow her.

"Midnight, okay he'll see you then! Bye!" she ended the call and smirking like she'd out smarted me she sashayed back to the couch and plopped down. "You better get a move on before you miss the beginning of the movie.

"Oh no you don't, Clearwater, if you want me to go you're coming, too!" I said lifting her fire man style off the couch.

"EDWARD, STOP! PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" Her anger startled me. I placed her on her feet. I'd almost made it through the front door with her. She took a deep breath and adjusted her clothes. "Edward, your family wants to see YOU, not me. You've been over here so long that Esme has probably forgotten what you look like." She was seriously concerned.

"Leah, I'm more than grown up and able to make my own decisions regarding where I want to spend my time." I told her bluntly.

"That's not the point." Leah countered. "Don't you miss spending time with your family? Your family actually cares whether you live or die."

"Leah, I'm undead, there's not much to worry about!" I sat down on her couch and buried my head in my hands. Where was all this coming from? I took a minute to really consider what she was saying and thinking, and realized that she didn't want my company.

"You don't want me here anymore?" I raised my head and looked up at her.

"What? Edo, don't be stupid!" She came and stood directly in front of me and placed her hands on her hips. "I just feel like you're burning unnecessary bridges," She said reasonably. "I also think that as close as I am to you … I'm not really a part of your family, and your family wants your time. My family … they couldn't care less that I'm gone. Have you seen anyone from my pack even try to call me since I moved? You have someone from your family calling at least once a night and they're always trying to find ways to be with you. I just don't want you to dismiss that as though it were nothing." Leah was speaking so calmly, as if she was speaking to a child. I realized I was acting kind of foolish, behaving as though I couldn't manage a couple hours without her. I knew I could, I just … didn't want to.

"Fine," I hung my head, admitting defeat, "I'll go watch movies with the family and then go hunt, so you probably won't see me until tomorrow." I got up and headed towards the door.

"Okay." she said patting me on the shoulder. "Have a good time Edo. I mean it!"

"Yeah you, too." I grumbled as I headed out to spend my first midnight without Leah in a long time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Edward's POV

I drove slowly across town and through the forest. At about twelve thirty, I approached my house for the first time in quite a while. I kept asking myself why I hadn't tried harder to get Leah to go with me; then I felt guilty, thinking maybe she was getting tired of me using her as a crutch. There was only one thing I was really sure of at that moment, and that was that I really didn't want to be there. I let myself in and found everyone gathered in the living room as I expected them to be. Everyone was cuddled up with their respective partners and I was going to have to sit here alone.

"Where's Leah?" Alice managed to ask before I could even decide where to sit..

"At home," I answered bluntly. I wanted to be at home with her; I wanted to be in the little bubble we'd created away from everyone else.

"Why didn't she come? Didn't she know she was invited?" Alice pouted, and I shrugged.

"She thought you all wanted quality time with me, you know, family time." I attempted to relax but something didn't feel right. I was missing the strands of ebony hair that normally fell into my lap. I was missing Leah's heat.

"No offense," Rosalie commented, "but we've had almost a century of family time with you, Edward. We all thought Leah was coming, too, I feel bad leaving her home alone. Alice you should call her."

"Already on it!" Alice had pulled out her phone and asked it to call Leah.

"I already tried to get her to come. I think she wanted to have some time to herself." I said, knowing that my words were falling on deaf ears.

* * *

Alice POV

I couldn't believe my crazy brother! How could he not know the invitation meant to include Leah as well as him? I waited for Leah to answer my call but it just went to her voicemail. I refused to be ignored, so I called again.

"Maybe you should let her be, babe," Jas cooed at me. I hated when he did that, especially when I felt what I was doing was something necessary. For some reason, and I didn't know why, I felt that Leah needed to be here tonight. I held my hand up so he wouldn't continue.

"It's ringing, she'll answer." I whispered and he sat back down.

"Hello?" Leah's voice was dry and tired.

"Leah?" I was concerned, but I didn't want to alarm Edward so I moved into the dining room area. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just phased. It's a draining process." I could hear that her breathing was irregular.

"Were you mad because you thought that you weren't invited to movie night?" I was worried that she felt hurt. "Of course we would want you here, Leah. You're practically family now, and you complete our little circle." I was rambling, I heard Leah chuckle.

"It wasn't that. I just, uh… Seth came over a few minutes after Edward left. He was catching me up on things on the Res. He was telling me some if the things people are saying about me. It just hurt to hear some of the things he said… it made me angry."

"And so you phased," I finished for her.

"Yeah, look, I appreciate the invite, Alice, but I just want to be alone. I know Edo, and if he can hear this conversation he's going to try and come to me. I don't want him to. I want him to stay at home and have a good time. Please make sure he doesn't leave, okay?" she pleaded.

"I'm not sure I can do that, but I'll try, Leah. And hey, don't dwell on that stuff. One day your family will realize what a stupid mistake they've made." Now I was the one doing the cooing.

"I appreciate that Alice, but you can't see my future so you don't really know. I'll talk to you later." There was a click as she ended the call. I felt bad. I should've made sure that Leah would come tonight. Then she wouldn't be sad now and would not have phased. Then again, she needs to phase so that she can …

"Be with him forever," I whispered under my breath.

"I'm leaving." I turned around to see Edward in the entry way to the dining room.

I immediately moved to get right in his face. "She wants to be alone Edward!" I argued.

"I know what she said, but I know what she needs!" He snapped back as he started toward the front door.

"And what's that exactly, you?!" I was quick on his heels.

"She needs someone lean on," he hissed. I couldn't believe he hissed at me.

"FINE, so I'll go!" I stepped past him and out the door. "Enjoy the movie, Edo!" I shut the door and I was surprised that he didn't follow after me.

"What are you doing here?!" Leah groaned and demanded grumpily as soon as she opened her apartment door.

"It was either me or Edward, and you told me you wanted him to stay put. This was the best I could do to compromise. Plus, I was worried, too. You didn't sound yourself when you were on the phone." I slipped past her into the apartment.

"That's because I was, and still am, tired," she followed me back into the living room. She curled up at one end of the sofa. She was watching The Hulk on TV.

"Good movie!" I sat down beside her.

"Yeah, I find The Hulk relatable." She murmured sulkily.

"You're not a monster, Leah," I chided her for thinking such a thought.

"Neither is he, most of the time, but when he gets to angry… it sucks. It sucks being controlled by something you don't understand." She said almost as a whisper.

"Oh honey." I wrapped my arms around her. "I know how you feel! Think about this way, at least you get to turn it off. I'm consumed by my thirst all day, every day, for eternity." She nodded and then drifted into a daze for a moment. "What?"

"You all handle it so well! I can never really tell when he's thirsty." She was in deep thought.

"It worries you?" I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well yeah, I mean I do have blood. What if he gets hungry, I mean thirsty, while he's here! He's always here!" She jerked up and started to pace in front of her television.

"He would never do anything to you, Leah, he cares about you!" I was a little offended by her fears.

"Hmph, does he really?" she stopped pacing with her back to me and crossed her arms.

"Yeah," I sighed. She was worried about more than just what Seth had said. "Does that worry you Leah?"

"What? No, not really." She took a deep breath and blew it out. "I just wonder when Bella is going to get her wits about her and come home." She came back and plopped down beside me again.

"Who knows? She might not come home." It was a hard reality that I was now facing, Leah and Edward needed to face it too. Leah's face had become grim; I had never seen her look so sad.

"She has to. She can't leave him so unhappy."

"You care about him too, huh?" She wouldn't look at me.

"I just don't want her to mess over two decent men." She shook her head a couple of times and passed her hand over her face. "You're her best friend; you should do something to get her to come home!" I noticed that her hand had started to shake.

"I can't make decisions for her that way." I grabbed her hand and she looked at me abruptly. "I can't make decisions for you either."

"I just wish she'd come home." A tear ran down her cheek. She was in deep and she needed a way out. I pulled her to me, put my arms around her and held her. I was surprised she let me. I think it was because she was confused and tired. I was really glad I'd come over, I think she needed some time away from Edward to sort everything out, and she needed a sounding board. I could give her that.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Skinny Jeans

Edward's POV

"You tricked me!" I said as I approached Leah, hard at work the next morning, up high on a ladder, putting away stock, mainly paint and décor items that came off that day's truck.

"Excuse me?" She looked around in surprise, and then jumped down and landed gracefully in front of me.

"You could've just told me you wanted to spend the night with Alice," I teased and I followed her to the area where the rest of the stock she was putting away was located on aisle 7.

"Please, I didn't know she was going to come over and I most definitely prefer your company to hers. I just wanted you to spend time with your family, kill me if that's a crime!" She huffed as she grabbed three cans of paint so she could add them to her display in front. I grabbed her with one hand and held up the other with my fingers in the shape of a gun.

"Bang," I snickered as I touched the side of her head. She couldn't help but laugh at my antics.

"Edward, why are you pestering me at work? Don't you have better things to do with your day?" I knew she was only acting annoyed, she was smiling at me. I knew she liked the fact that I was here.

"Nope, this is all that's on my agenda for today." I leaned against her counter and she rolled her eyes at me.

"I have a boss you know, and she's not going like you just hanging around." Leah said as she bent over and grabbed some paint brushes to put behind her register.

"If you're boss comes out she'll be elated to see me. Almost as elated as that old guy is to see you in your skinny jeans!" I smirked because she cringed.

"Ew, Edo, don't be gross!" She pulled her shirt down which did nothing for covering her behind.

"I'm only being honest." I put an innocent look on my face. "Your fifty year old boss is perverse when it comes to her thoughts about me, and so is that old man when it comes to you!" I whispered. "He was thinking 'If I was ten years younger and I had one of those blue pills, I'd-'" Leah covered my mouth with her hand.

"Ewww! Shut up Edward!" She snickered.

"I bet you'll think twice about wearing those jeans again, huh?" I found myself helping stock her shelves, too.

"No, but I'll be sure never to ask you what you or anyone else is thinking." She started up the ladder again.

"Fine, so I'll ask the questions. What were you so busy talking to Alice about all night until this morning?" I didn't feel like I'd crossed any boundaries with my question; apparently Leah thought I had and she shot me a scowl to prove it.

"Just family stuff, no big deal. Alice isn't that bad, she kept trying to help me to see the bright side of things." She concentrated on the box that her supplies were in. She pulled out the last couple of brushes, set them down and began to break down the box.

"You could've talked to me about your family stuff." I murmured as I picked up and started to pick at the last couple of brushes.

"I know I could've but I didn't. What's the big deal Edward?" Leah frowned. "You don't have to be the only shoulder I lean on. It didn't really even feel like I was leaning on Alice either, we were just talking." She walked behind the counter to the register. "Long story short, don't smother me, Edward!" A few seconds later an older lady came to her register to check out. I truly believed that Leah's nose was better at predicting company than my ability to read minds.

"That will be 21 dollars Ms. June. How's your grandson?" She said as bagged the lady's decoration kit.

"He's good; he's been applying for jobs since he didn't get into college. He's planning to attend community college next summer." Leah nodded as she handed Ms. June the bag.

"That's good."

"So what about you, Miss Leelee?" Leah cringed at the old nickname. "When are you going to ditch this little town and start your life?" Leah knew that question was coming; she took a deep breath and got ready to deliver the answer she always gave.

"Ms. June, my mother would kill me if I left Forks. I know she's mad at me, but she doesn't want me leaving this town, let alone the state."

"But you're so smart, sweetie, not that I don't love seeing you every week. I just think that you're better than this." She patted Leah on the cheek. I could see her blush even from where I was.

"Thanks Ms. June, have a good day now." Leah said with extra cheerfulness as she practically ushered the woman out the door. The lady was right; Leah was better than working in an arts and crafts store, a girl with her intellect should be applying at any and every college in her area and moving if need be aspire to be greater. She talked about everything she wanted to see and do, but she was trapped by loyalty. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she was scared.

I followed as Leah walked slowly back to her department. The conversation with Ms. June had left her feeling drained. The old woman always had that affect on her. Leah mourned for the life she really wanted but felt she didn't deserved to have. She felt she was cursed. I didn't want her to entertain any more of those stupid thoughts so I tried to think of something to take her mind off of them.

"Don't you get a lunch break or something? I'm sure you're starved, you always are," I commented and she turned watery eyes my direction.

"Uh, yeah but I've got to wait ten more minutes until Ryan gets here." she said as she cleaned off her counter.

"Oh, another one that will be happy that you wore those jeans," I teased and she huffed a little chuckle.

"Ryan doesn't view me that way. Does he?" she asked and part of her seemed hopeful.

"It wouldn't matter if he did," I stated bluntly.

"Oh really, why is that?" She challenged, putting her hands on her hips.

"For two reasons really," I said as I leaned on her counter, "For one, he's too young for you." She scoffed and rolled her eyes at me.

"Edo, don't go there! How old is Bella again?" she snapped. I felt a jolt of pain and sadness at her mentioning Bella's name.

"She's eighteen," I answered and tried to cover my mood change.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to…," she picked at her fingers as she tried to find a way to salvage the conversation, "what was your second reason?"

"Hmmm, oh it was that he doesn't really fit into our plans." Her eyes got big.

"Our plans?" She gawked at me in disbelief.

"Yes, our nights together, and even our days together, you really don't have any time for him. It's all monopolized by me," I teased.

"But Edward, you wouldn't…. I mean, you wouldn't have a problem with me dating, would you?" She asked the question carefully, so much so that I actually had to stop and visualize her on a date and how it would affect me. I know it shouldn't affect me, but I was very selfish about my time with Leah. I really wouldn't like Leah going out with Ryan or with anybody really.

"I don't see how you would have the time." I gave her my world famous gaze, hoping to make her swoon, however I've tried that before and it never seemed to work.

"I deserve to date, Edward, I deserve to have someone hot think… well, think I look sexy in my jeans." She smirked and her eyes sparkled. Her jeans, her whole body in general, weren't as captivating as her eyes.

"I know I'm kind of cold," I whispered, "but I agree you do look very, very appealing in your jeans, Miss Clearwater." I lowered my voice in an attempt to be seductive. I was supposed to be playing with her, but something about this action, being this close, within a whisper of her body made the air in the room become thick. She laughed off her nervousness. It made her uncomfortable too. She went back around the counter to create distant between us.

"Nice try, Edo. But no matter how much you flatter me it won't stop me from dating… if I want to."

"Do you?" I asked, she shrugged, rolled her eyes, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"This is not that sort of conversation I want to have at work!" She was right, it was really unprofessional.

"Fine. Ryan is here, get ready for lunch!" Seconds later Ryan walked over towards us. Once the two of them exchanged their pleasantries we were out the door for the next hour. Now that we'd opened this conversation, I was more than curious if Leah was ready to move on. I wanted to know how she knew she was sure and what she was looking for. I was also worried; if Leah were to start seriously dating, how and where would I fit into her life?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Get Me My Chips!

Leah decided she wanted to go home for lunch. While she was in the kitchen fixing herself a grilled ham and cheese sandwich I tried to figure out a way to start this weird conversation. She was humming along to a song that playing out of the little yellow radio that she kept above her sink. She flipped her sandwich a couple of times and then placed it on a paper plate. After she was finished cooking she came and sat down beside me on the couch in the living room. She took a bite of her sandwich and then glanced at me.

"I wish you'd spit it out already," she muttered, now focusing on her sandwich. "I know you want to say something … we've only got an hour before I have to go back." I still hadn't found the words. I decided to be blunt.

"So Ryan is your type?" Nothing against Ryan but he seemed a little too sloppy to fit Leah's taste, and the guy really didn't have that much going on upstairs. He had dark brown eyes and sloppy, dirty, blonde hair.

"I don't really have a type, Edward, it's how the person treats me and vibe I feel with the person," she said with her mouth full of food. "Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't, and you do have a type. It doesn't mean you can't fall for someone that doesn't fit that mold but you do have preferences, everybody does." I glanced past Leah, she'd left her sprite on counter; I got up to get it for her.

"Whatever, Edward, you're always right." She sighed and then began to work on the next half of her sandwich. "Can you bring me some potato chips, too?" I nodded and grabbed the chips off the top of her fridge. I placed the chips on her glass coffee table.

"I'm not trying to be right, Leah, I'm just trying to figure you out," I pleaded honestly.

"What is it that you're trying to figure out?" She frowned as she reached her hand in the chip bag. "Just be blunt, Edo, damn we've been spending all this time together, if there is something you want to know just spit it out!"

"Are you ready to start dating? Are you over Sam?" I did as she asked the two questions that were stupidly echoing in my head. She exhaled and took her hand out of the chip bag. She wiped her hands on her dark blue denim.

"Yes, I'm over Sam. It took a minute to realize that I was, but I am. I wouldn't mind dating but there's nobody I'm really looking at." She took that moment to look me in the eyes. God, her eyes were beautiful. "Satisfied?" she practically whispered.

"Yeah very, thanks for your honesty." I noticed that Leah's heartbeat had accelerated.

"No problem, uh Edward, now I have a question or two." She turned so she was facing me and gave me her undivided attention.

"Okay what do you want to know, Clearwater?" She smirked and picked at her fingers.

"Well how did you know that Bella was the one? I mean as far as looks are concerned she's pretty ordinary. I'm not saying she's not attractive, I just don't get the draw." She looked at me as if I was going to divulge some big secret.

"It's not her looks. It's her selflessness, her strength, her kindness, and believe it or not, her scent." Leah nodded, appreciating her scent.

"I get it, the girl has struggled, Jacob told me her story, but if you listen closely or talk to other females you'd realize all of us, or anyone for that matter, has a story. Life isn't easy. I think it's because you don't know what she's thinking. It makes her mysterious."

"You've given this a lot of thought haven't you?" I snickered and her expression went from curiosity to frustration.

"No! Honestly, I have no choice but to think about you in this situation! I just- I don't understand why someone as great as you is stuck on someone who doesn't even truly realize what she has!" She fumed, "I'm just perplexed and annoyed."

"So what I am hearing is…"

"You think I'm great," we both said at the same time and then she chuckled.

"God, Edo, you're so predictable!"

It was almost time for Leah to go back to work. I wasn't ready for this conversation to end yet. There was so much more I wanted to know from her. I knew exactly what I had to do. I grabbed Leah's cell phone out of her purse and called Susan, her boss.

"Hello Susan, this is Edward, I'm sorry to be calling you from Leah's phone but her lunch didn't agree with her. She's stuck in the bathroom and I don't think she's going to make it back!" Leah lunged at me and reached all around trying to snatch the phone from my grasp. She practically toppled on top of me trying to get it from me. "Okay, I'll let her know. Thanks goodbye." The damage had been done and now I had to deal with one pissed shifter.

"What the hell man! I have bills to pay!" She punched me and it hurt her a little.

"I'll pay you for your time Clearwater," I teased as I positioned her in my lap. It was weird holding her this way. Having my body in contact with so much of her body at once it was intense and I really enjoyed her heat.

"What am I your hooker?" She giggled and our eyes locked. She has such pretty eyes.

"That's not what… I want." I cleared my throat, it was dry, and not because of my thirst; just because I was envisioning Leah as my prostitute, and seeing her naked.

"What's wrong? Are you thirsty?" She asked as she shifted off me and sat on the couch.

"I was thinking about something." I muttered.

"What?" It was a logical question that I didn't want to answer so I stared at the wall in front of me. "I know you heard me or should I begin questioning your supernatural abilities?" She picked at me.

"Nudity," I snapped, "I was thinking about nudity." She giggled.

"What is Mr. Cullen missing Miss. Swan's bare bottom?" Her giggles turned into a laughing fit.

"I've never seen Bella that way!" I could've shut her up completely by mentioning that I was thinking of her naked. It wasn't that I wanted to see her that way… it was just a thought that crossed my mind and surprisingly it wasn't a bad thought at all.

"I call bullshit Edward! How long had you and the Swan been together?" She relaxed and leaned back on the couch.

"We were together almost three years." These questions were hard and triggering memories of the woman who had hurt me so badly wasn't something I wanted to be doing.

"That's why I call bullshit! No man goes out with a woman that long and doesn't demand to see a boob!" She grabbed her bag of chips, now completely invested and enjoying this conversation a little too much.

"Maybe the men that you've talked to aren't really men at all. Who demands anything like that from a woman? The woman should want to share herself openly and completely with her spouse." Leah frowned, she agreed with me but didn't admit to it.

"So Bella hasn't wanted to share herself openly?"

"Why are we talking about Bella so much?" I was whining. Oh my God, this she wolf had me whining.

"Don't change the subject now! Answer the question!" She shoved me and I took her chips which caused a little fight between us. She tried to tackle me for the second time today which landed her underneath me, pinned to the couch.

"Give me my chips!" She pouted.

"Shouldn't you be asking me to get off of you instead of worrying about your chips?" She rolled her eyes.

"That request should be obvious don't you think?" She attempted to shove me but I grabbed her hand, which, as usual, gave off that amazing tingling sensation.

"For some reason I like this, seeing you powerless and out of breath," I confessed. "It must be the vampire-shifter thing."

"Yeah," she whispered breathlessly. Her heartbeat became irregular; it was so loud I felt the vibration in my ears.

"Are you okay? Are you about to phase?" I asked, but for some reason I still didn't move. She shook her head and started to squirm.

"Get off me, Edo, you're heavy!" I forgot how much heavier I was than I looked. I lifted myself so that she could sit upright. "And now answer the question!"

"Uh, yes I suppose Bella was willing."

"Okay?" _And why didn't you do anything_.

"I wanted to respect her virtue. I wanted her to be pure on our wedding night, like I was," I confessed and Leah's eyes popped out of her head.

"You're a virgin!" She stood up and started to pace. "Aren't you like a million years old?"

"A hundred and stop making fun of me," I was angry. I never thought that Leah would laugh about this.

"I'm not teasing you, I'm just shocked! You're hot, I don't get why you would wait. I don't see how some girl didn't make it her mission to sway you to the naughty side." Leah giggled and I smirked at her. I noticed that she'd called me hot. I liked that she thought of me that way. I would hold onto this information until I can use to my advantage.

"I didn't say others didn't try Leah. Sex should be with someone you are truly in love with." I felt like I was talking to Bella all over again.

"I agree with you, I just believe in the practice run. I wouldn't want to get married and then have our very first time as husband and wife be a premature ejaculation disaster. It's supposed to be perfect."

"But isn't experiencing the unknown with your husband perfect?" I challenged and she shook her head.

"No, wedding sex is supposed to be earthshaking Edward! Bella will never let you live it down if that shit isn't magical." She punched my shoulder again.

"I don't even know if Bella's going to choose me." The confession popped out of my mouth so quickly I couldn't take it back.

"She will. Nothing against Jake, he's great, but Edward you're pretty amazing and very hard to compete with." She gazed at me with those eyes.

"Yeah, you too," I mouthed, as I took in her whole face. Mainly her lips, this wasn't happening was it? Is this what I wanted? I knew it was something that I really, really wanted to try. I inched closer to her, she took a deep breath in and moved closer to me and then- there was a knock at her door.

"Hey Leah, its Ryan, are you home? I heard you were sick I wanted to check on you." Leah looked at me and then to her door, but didn't move yet.

"Uh, yeah I'm here, that's so sweet. I can't open the door I don't want you to see me looking a sick mess." She suddenly changed her mind, got up, ran to the door and placed her body against it.

"Silly girl, even sick you're one of the most beautiful women I know. Anyways I got you this … seeya at work Thursday." He slid a card through the space at the bottom of the door.

"Seeya."

This Ryan was determined to sneak his way into Leah's life. I didn't like it at all. I watched as Leah scooted to the floor and opened the card and laughed at its silly message. He had made her smile, that was my job and I didn't plan to be giving it up anytime soon.

Author's Note: Hey all! There have been some requests for a longer chappie, this is a little longer! I hope you are all still enjoying the story. Please review let me know what you think and as always no flames!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Torn

Edward's POV

"So, Baseball? Your family wants you to play baseball today, right now? It looks like rain." Leah said as she put her blueberry muffin down and crossed to the window. She opened the curtains, it was cloudier than usual.

"That's the only time we get to play. You should come, Leah, I think you'll really like it." She gave me her 'I-highly-doubt-it' look. It was Sunday, and Leah and I usually made a big deal out of doing nothing on Sundays. At most we'd take a walk, a slow walk and discuss the highlights of the week. That's if we went out at all. Most Sunday's we were both couch potatoes.

"Edward, you are asking me to break tradition!" She turned back to me where I was already putting on my baseball jersey. Her eyes narrowed at me and I raised my eyebrows as if to ask what her deal was.

"I'm not a big baseball fan, Edward. I may just hang out here and get some stuff done around the house … washing clothes and whatever." She sat back down on the couch. She was still wearing her black night dress. She was contemplating going back to bed. I didn't why, but lately Leah had been having down moments. I had tried to figure out what was causing them but her head had been full of bits and pieces, I could never really determine the source. She'd been thinking a lot about this Ryan guy; that guy just might eventually become a problem. Little did she know that I was going to do everything in my power not to let that happen.

"Here, I have another jersey." I threw the white and navy blue shirt in her direction. She snickered and debated whether or not she was going to throw it back at me.

"Don't throw it! Leah, it's not that big of a deal, I'm betting you'll have fun. It's not your normal baseball game. I promise." She scrunched her nose up.

"You promise, huh?" She crossed her arms and I nodded with wide eyes as I hoped she was caving. "Okay," she conceded quietly. "Then after, can we take a walk?"

"Deal!" I offered her my hand and she shook it. I was excited. I knew how much Leah loved power and the rush of speed. She was going to love this!

* * *

Alice's POV

We were all waiting for Edward to show up so we could get this show on the road. I loved these days when the family all got together and did something fun. There was no drama and no hiding what we were, just us, enjoying some of the benefits that came along with being a vampire. The thunder had started and the earth beneath my feet was shaking; it only added to my excitement. I grabbed my ball glove and took my place on the mound. I could smell Edward's scent telling me he was near.

"Let's get ready, people!" I yelled. We were playing ladies against gents. I was super hyped. We rarely played this way because Rosalie usually complained that it was unfair. Everyone had taken their position; since he was last to arrive, we were going to ask Edward to be the umpire. When he came into the clearing we all noticed he had his new counterpart in his arms, he was forever picking that poor girl up, most of the times she'd put a protest but today she seemed complacent.

"Hello all," Edward called as he put Leah down. She stumbled, a little unsteadily; she clutched at him and then looked around.

"Hey." She seemed a little uncomfortable. He'd probably begged her to come. She was going to be bored; it wasn't like she could play. She kept looking nervously at Edward and seemed a little lost. I watched as Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper greeted her. I would talk to her later, after I smoked my husband's face. I bounced up and down, I was ready to play.

"Where should I sit?" Leah asked. "I don't want to get smacked in the face with a ball." She clarified.

"Sit off to the side, Leah," I pointed to an area that would be best to avoid being smacked in the head with a ball. "But you won't have to worry because most of these guys are getting struck out!" I proclaimed, sassing at my hubby.

"Bring it on, pixie girl!" Jasper said as he delivered that smile that left me distracted. God, I loved this man, but right now- right now I'm going to embarrass him with my amazing skills.

"Alright, brace yourself," I winked at him and then started the fun.

After a few innings the rain finally presented itself, letting us know that our game was almost over. Surprisingly, we girls whipped the guys. Leah was our cheerleader, yelling and screaming our praises. We were all getting ready to pack it in. When Edward asked us to hold for a moment, he pointed to Leah and signaled her to come over to him. She gave him a look, a look that I've seen her give him a hundred times; she thought my brother was a lunatic. "I want you to give it a try." Edward offered Leah his bat.

"You're crazy!" She said, confirming the look that was on her face.

"Just try it, Leah, you know you want to." He placed the bat in her hands and she gawked at it and then flashed her eyes to me. I shrugged my apology.

"I'll throw it lightly, Leah." I said as I got ready to pitch the ball.

"No, throw at your normal speed," he yelled back to me.

"I'm going to be your muscle." he told her. He wrapped his arms around Leah, her back to his front, and he placed his hands over top of hers. "We'll swing at the same time.'' Leah turned slightly and looked at my brother through her eyelashes. That was most definitely not a look I'd ever seen her give him before.

"Okay," Leah whispered it was so faint I barely heard her. Edward nodded toward me and I threw the ball. They swung together at the ball which went flying through the trees.

"Whoa," she mouthed. Leah turned and faced my brother with shock, and something else, in her expression. "That was great!"

"Yeah," he murmured back. The sexual tension dripping of these two was so intense that even I was feeling it. I took a deep breath and glanced at Jasper, my eyebrows high, to see if I was right.

"Okay, anyone up for a movie night?" I offered. "It's about to pour out here." Everybody else was in, but Edward just had to be the odd man out.

"Uh, actually Alice, Leah and I-" he started to give me some make-shift excuse.

"We'd love to come," Leah answered before Edward could finish. He gave her a confused look. "We can't very well walk in the rain," she observed.

"But," he tried to argue and she arched her eyebrow at him.

"I want to hang out with Alice for a while," Leah's explanation surprised me. "Actually I'm going to ride back to the house with her." She grabbed my hand and started pulling me in the direction my car. It took us a couple of minutes to get to my car during which time she began to shake. As soon as the doors were closed, Leah buried her face in her hands. I sat in the car trying to process what she was feeling. Why had she come with me instead of sticking to Edward?

"Oh my God," she spoke, muffled, from behind her hands, "what am I going to do?" Reality was hitting Leah. I didn't want to say I'd told her so, but I had expected this to happen and inside I was doing my happy dance. Everybody claimed I was such a pest, with my premonitions and such, but I just think they were all mad because of how often I was right.

"You still want to go to the house?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah," she croaked as she lowered her hands and rubbed them against her thighs. "Um Alice, drive slow okay?" She said as she not-so-secretly wiped her tears.

* * *

In spite of my driving a little slower than usual Leah and I ended up at the house before most of the others. The only car in the garage was Carlisle's, meaning that he and Esme had made it home already. Leah hadn't said two words to me yet, but I could imagine what she was thinking. She was thinking 'oh my god, how could I let myself fall in love with him. It will never work. He's still in love with Bella.' It was obvious from the panic etched on her face. Every now and then she'd sniffled and a tear would roll down her face. After a few minutes of sitting quietly in the car, I finally cut the engine and regarded my friend. I wanted to call her on her emotions but the better part of me realized that that would cause more harm than good.

"I don't know what's wrong, Leah, but I'm sure it will be okay." I placed my hand on her shoulder and she glanced at me briefly.

"No, no it won't. No matter how many ways I look at this situation, it won't end well." She jerked herself out of the car. I was quick on her heels. I wanted to have an opportunity to talk to her before the others returned home. I wanted to tell her how perfect she was for Edward. I wanted to tell her that it seemed that they'd already chosen each other.

But with a twist of a doorknob everything changed. The door was opened and we both saw her. Bella was sitting on the couch with Esme. Esme seemed overwhelmed with happiness while talking with Bella. I glanced at Leah who now seemed horrified.

"Alice!" Bella hopped up and came and hugged me. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you, too." I rubbed her back slightly. I was glad to see her; happy and slightly tanned. I noticed, however, that Leah was now standing by Carlisle who had wrapped his arm around her shoulder, his eyes filled with concern. My face now matched the distress on his. This was going to be a huge problem. Someone was going to get hurt by this.

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked eagerly with a worried grin on her face.

"Uh, he should be back soon," I mumbled and my eyes darted back to Leah. Her face looked much more grim than it had in the car. Her eyes held a darkness and an emptiness I'd never seen before. I could barely stand to make eye contact with her.

"Good, because I need to talk to him." Bella went and sat back down beside Esme, who had now picked up on the tone of what was going on. We were all secretly catching glimpses at each other. Bella hadn't noticed the heavy tension in the air. Her presence was like a time bomb sitting in the middle of our living room. We were all now in the same boat suffering from the decisions and the heartbreak awaiting our family. We were all torn.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Time to Think

Bella's POV

My mother had given me something to think about. One little sentence really made me reevaluate the meaning of love and what I was willing to give up for it. I needed to know I was making the right decision. I needed to make sure that there would be no regrets. I was away for months trying to use logic to make a decision that can only be made by my heart. My heart was missing both of them both, Edward and Jacob. So I sat making small talk with Esme while I prepared to make peace with someone my heart desperately missed, Edward. It was hell forcing myself to be away from him but I knew he would understand. He was so patient and kind, I was sure that he missed me too.

"So you all played baseball?" I said making small talk. Esme nodded as she glanced to her husband held Leah in his arms, that was a development. The last time I was around Leah was hands down anti vampire. Now she looked comfortable with them, but something was off. It looked as if she'd been crying.

"It was fun Bella," Alice sat down on the other side of me. "We played guy versus girls, of course, the females won. We're just plan smarter." She giggled and then sighed. "To bad it started to rain, the rain had of held up a little longer we could played again."

"Yes, and our sweet Rosalie doesn't like to get her hair wet." Esme added and I couldn't help but chuckle. I felt comfortable but felt a little out of place. I chalked it up to not being around for a while and I was curious if they all hated me for leaving. I hoped not because I didn't hate them when they had left me. I smoothed my hands on my jeans I was trying to find the words to apologize. I needed to clear the air.

"Bella?" That voice it called me distracting me from my thoughts affecting my heart in only the way he can. Edward stood at the front door with eyes filled with alarm. Rosalie and Emmett mirrored his reaction. Jasper frowned and murmured something I couldn't understand, I could only imagine it was his upset for having to deal with his thirst around me again. "Bella, you came back." The excitement I expected wasn't quite there. I wasn't sure if he was asking me or just confused.

"Of course Edward, I told you I'd come back." I said as I grabbed his hands. "Look, there's something I need to tell you … all of you really. I walked him back over to the couch and sat closely beside him. He looked at me with guarded eyes. I hated myself for making him gaze upon me that way. "I hope you don't hate me Edward. I do love you I just needed time to think things through. I needed to figure out what exactly my feelings for Jacob really were." He arched his eyebrow at me he looked down at his fingers.

"Do you know now?" His stare was cold which made giving my answer a million times harder.

"No, I'm still confused. I know that I missed you like crazy. I couldn't stand being away from for that long. I know I love you very, very much. I just …" I was searching for the words to explain. "I don't know. I need more time."

"Have you told Jacob this?" He asked his tone was colder than anything I'd ever heard before.

"No, I wanted to come see you first. I needed to see you. I have missed your face." I placed my hand at his cheek and a frown etched his brow.

"Bella, I" He looked around the room the living room at all of his family members. "We need to speak privately." He murmured as he stood and offered me his hand. He lead me upstairs to his room even though we both knew everyone could hear it was just the allusion of privacy that was needed. He walked around his room, he finally stilled at his window looking out at the drizzle hitting the earth. He said nothing and it made me anxious, but I still couldn't ignore my draw to be close to him. I placed my hand at his back and lay my head against his arm. He looked down at me, still no smile, he just studied me.

"You were gone for months Bella." He whispered, then emotion colored his face. The hurt and pain filled his eyes. My heart sank I can't believe I made his beautiful face look that way.

"I know Edward, and I'm so sorry." A tear ran down my face and he exhaled and wrapped his arms around me I allowed myself to sob softly. Oh God I had missed his touched. I missed being physically connected to him.

"Are you really? You're still not sure it's me you want." He whispered. "I don't know if I can be satisfied with that. I waited and waited for you to come back." He pulled away from and took a few steps away from me as if the underline the point that he didn't want to touch me anymore.

"I waited for you too Edward! Don't forget that!" I cried.

"Trust my Bella, I haven't. I haven't forgotten, leaving you here was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. My reason for leaving you was to save your life, not to reevaluate my feelings. My feelings for you have never been a question. I've always, ALWAYS, love you with my entire being … but now you are here telling me that you're still unsure." He shook his head and held me with a glare of sad disgust. He looked out the window.

"I love you Bella, but you uncertainty makes me unsure as well," he choked out the words not even offering me a glance.

"What does that mean?" I asked tears filled my eyes again. I never thought that he wouldn't take me back. I never saw it as an option. I knew he'd be hurt but this is so much worse. "What does that mean Edward?" I demanded.

"It means I need to think as well, a lot of things have happened while you've been away. I've found a new peace within myself. I know that I can't hop back in a relationship with you. We can be friends but that's all I want right now. Consider it taking things slow." He gave me the tiniest smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Okay," I nodded frantically as the panic started to subside. He hadn't given up on my completely he was just guarded and he should be. I took a deep breath and scratched my head I hoped my conversation with Jacob wouldn't be this stressful. "So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Do you have plans for the rest of the evening?" I shook my head. I could always talk to Jake tomorrow.

"Alice is doing movie night. She can persuade Charlie to let you stay over." I smiled at him and he again offered me a small smile. I started to make my way towards the door.

"You coming?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." He looked back out of the window something about his expression worried me but I didn't say anything. He wanted slow, and that's what I'd give him. I'd do anything for him.

* * *

Edward's POV

They say when one door closes another one opens. Well, what happens when both doors are open and we are faced with the decision of knowing which door leads to the right path? Bella came home, and now there's this thing humming around Leah and me. I know that she feels it too … I think. Today after holding Leah so closely I felt a shift in my feelings. Bella, as usual, drew me to her; I was a moth to her flame. Her scent, her essence, and her innocence were all qualities that I'd grown to love effortlessly. However, she was still as decided as ever, and I wasn't sure that even if she had chosen me, if it really mattered anymore. Leah's appeal, in its own way, was stronger; she was my friend, my very best friend. She was the only person whose mind I could never tire of, the only person who made my skin buzz, and the only person that dealt with my angst in her own unique way. Then there was Leah's beauty, the heavens broke the mold when they created her. Watching her doing even the simplest things, like cook or brush her teeth, was entertaining. I had seen the way she looked as I walked into the leaving room this afternoon. She studied me as I looked upon Bella with shocked surprise. I wanted to talk this out with her. I wanted her to help me make up my mind, but if I had told her what I was thinking it would have changed the dynamic between us.

I was at a loss as to what to do. I took a breath; the only thing I could do now was join the party downstairs. I decided to walk at human's pace. I was trying to figure out where I was going to sit and what I was going to say to Leah. My mind was blank. I looked around the room when I entered, and quickly realized that the woman that was causing me (?) was nowhere to be seen. I quickly pulled Rose to the side.

"Where's Leah?" I whispered and she smirked at me.

"She left when you went upstairs with your girlfriend, Edward," Rose answered dryly. "She said she had plans with some guy named Ryan?" She shrugged her shoulders and then glanced over to Bella. "You need to get your stuff together, and I mean it!" She turned and sat down beside Emmett and saw fit to look over his shoulder and chuckle at my dilemma. I guess I was glad someone was finding humor in it.

I saw that my new concern was this Ryan character. Could I seriously be okay with Leah interacting with this guy? It just didn't sit well, her going out with him. I had to stop it. I snuck away from the group and slipped

3 out the back door. I hoped I wasn't too late to attempt to find my Leah.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Good Enough For Now

Alice's POV

I thought I knew exactly what would happen if Bella were to come home. I thought that we'd all rejoice and be happy that our Edward was no longer suffering. I thought that Bella would make the right decision, choose Edward, and all of our problems would be over, temporarily anyway.

I couldn't have been more wrong. Nothing had really changed; if anything, things were worse than ever. Bella had returned, and Edward was still suffering. The main reason for this was Miss Leah. I loved Leah just as much as I did Bella, at times more so. Leah knew how to cut through Edward's antsy, drama king persona, and she taught him to laugh and have fun. I knew that, at the very least, Esme and Carlisle were thankful to her for that. But now that Bella was back, we hadn't seen or heard from Leah for almost a week. In that time, I hadn't even heard Edward speak her name. I knew it wasn't because he wasn't thinking of her. On the night of Bella's return, Edward went out in search for Leah and when he came back his temperament was noticeably colder.

Since Bella's return Edward has taken her out a couple of times. I had hung out with her some, too, however, her indecision was really starting to annoy me. Edward's tactic of just sitting back and waiting for her to make her decision was even more annoying. I didn't know if I could've done that if I were in his shoes, be with someone that wasn't sure they were in love with me.

I took a deep breath and checked my makeup in the mirror, then looked beyond my reflection to see my delicious husband still lying in bed. He laid there on our navy blue sheets, shirtless, with one of his arms draped over his eyes. He took a deep breath and lifted his arm briefly so that he could peek at me. I met his eyes with a giggle and a wink. He patted the bed and motioned for me to lie with him. I took my place at his side and he wrapped him arm around my shoulder like he always did. I loved how Jasper did the simplest things that made me feel safe.

"This is one of those times that I wish for sleep," he murmured before he touched his lips to my hair.

"I know this tension has to be overwhelming for you." I was worried about him; all of the intense emotions he was absorbing had to be uncomfortable. I didn't want that for him. He was really still trying to get control of his own impulses and emotions regarding his thirst. I didn't want him suffering any more than necessary.

"It is, but it's nothing I can't handle. I'm actually a little intrigued. This reads a bit like a soap opera, don't you think?" A smirked played at his lips. All I could do is look at him in disbelief.

"Yeah it does." I gave the situation some thought. "I'm not sure who Edward is going to end up with." I wasn't even sure who I really wanted him to end up with.

"I think he's leaning toward no one at all. Something was done that really hurt his feelings… he feels mad. I can't tell you what or by whom, I'm not a mind reader. I just know that's how he's feeling. I feel his indifference at times, the hurt, and then anger. I don't know if he feels love for either of them anymore." I frowned; that couldn't be right.

"Maybe he's heartbroken over Bella and indifferent over Leah?" I guessed and Jasper shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't guess at this one, babe. Edward and Leah were starting to feel new things for each other. I don't think he would be indifferent; he doesn't seem like the type. I have no idea what's going on inside Edward's head."

Edward's POV

I needed to talk to Leah. It wasn't a want or a wish; I needed her to tell me that what I was thinking was wrong. When I went to the apartment to talk to Leah on the night of Bella's return, I saw that damned Ryan's car in the parking lot beside hers. I went up to her door and I heard two irregular heartbeats and I could view in Ryan's mind's eye what was happening. They were intertwined on Leah's couch. The same couch that I would sit on and run my fingers through her hair was she laid her head in my lap. He was pulling her into his lap and she was more than eager to oblige. I remembered the words that flowed through her head while she and Ryan were together; _I don't want to think, I just want to feel_.

I was so mad at her for being so impulsive and reckless. I'd left before anything x-rated happened. I decided that what I'd been feeling for Leah must have been just 'rebound' emotions; that we hadn't connected on the level that I'd thought we had, after all. We had just been using each other until something better came along. So I should have been fine, elated even, that Bella was back. Yet, even though I had tried spending parts of my empty days and nights with Bella, something felt off, or missing. I had grown tired of pretending that Ryan staying in Leah's place didn't bother me. I needed answers and she wasn't taking my calls.

So there I was, sitting in my car in front of the Hardware and Décor store where Leah worked. I was gripping my steering wheel, fighting the urge to go in and have this conversation in public. In a few minutes her shift would be over and I'd have my answers. I took a deep breath and I smelled the stench of Ryan, her replacement and possibly her lover. Within seconds his black Chevy Tahoe pulled into the space beside Leah's Honda. I clenched my jaw as I watched the jerk fall out of his truck and make his way into the store. I noticed that he was dressed a little better than I'd seen in the past. At least the sap was making an effort to man up for her. I glanced down at the clock; I literally had a minute before Leah's shift was over. I tapped my foot anxiously. I hadn't been this nervous to talk to Leah since the time she'd first called me out, while I was stalking her. It seemed we'd come full circle. I couldn't help but chuckle at the situation, as I was back to stalking because she wanted nothing to do with me, because maybe she'd found better.

After a few more minutes Leah came out of the store with Ryan quick on her heels. She was wearing her beautiful long ebony hair half up, while the rest flowed down her back. She was wearing one of the casual dresses that Alice had bought her. It was red and barely touched her knees. She had paired it with a black denim jacket and some black Eskimo boots. She put her hand into her pocket and dug out her keys. Ryan tugged on her jacket which caught her by surprise. He leaned in and attempted to kiss her and she backed away. In my head I did a happy dance, she'd backed away. She didn't want him! They were talking about something and then she glanced my way and frowned. He touched her cheek and she cupped her hand over his and shook her head. She slowly removed his hand from her face and squeezed his hand and offered him a sad smile. He pulled her into a brief hug and then went back inside.

Once Mr. Touchy-Feely went back inside, I got out of my car and strode cautiously over toward Leah. She gave no sign that she had noticed me me, she just walked straight to her car. Once she got to her car she unlocked her door.

"Say what you need to say, Edward. I want to go home." She murmured without turning around.

"I need your help, Leah. I don't know what to do." I blurted out. I'd surprised myself; this wasn't what I'd come here for. I wanted to know about Ryan and her.

"Help with what?" She rounded on me; she seemed really confused. "Please don't tell me this is about Bella, you wouldn't be that cruel."

"How would my asking for my friend's help be cruel?" I countered and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Don't play stupid!" She raised her voice and then attempted to calm herself. "I can't help you." She opened her door and sat down and focused her sad eyes on me. They mirrored the way I had felt inside since that night. "Not after what's happened. Don't ask me anything stupid like 'what am I feeling' because you damn well know. I don't have enough strength or energy to go through being like this again. I was doing my best to avoid this feeling and to avoid you." She started her car.

"Is that why you slept with Ryan? To avoid what you're feeling?" She looked puzzled and then remembered the kiss.

"I'm not a slut, Edward! Ryan and I aren't dating so we haven't had sex. I did kiss him, but that's none of your business." She tried to close her door but I blocked it.

"Did you… did you like it?" I stuttered uncomfortably. Her eyes widened in what seemed like horror, and then her look morphed into one that let me know I shouldn't have asked that question.

"I can't do this! I can't be involved in whatever high school games you and Bella are playing. Bella is the one you looked so miserable over. Now she's back and you… you can leave me alone. Don't call because I won't answer. Now let go of my door so I can leave!" I did as she asked. I never wanted to hurt Leah and I could tell that somehow I had. I needed to figure out, and be sure of, what I wanted before talking to her again. I would take solace in the fact that she hadn't slept with Ryan and that would have to be good enough for now.

_Author's Note: I know I'm late but Happy Holidays everyone! I wanted to give you a chapter for Christmas but I'm late as ever. I hope everyone is still enjoying the Leaward drama. Please read and review … no flames. _


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Who Do You Love?

Bella's POV

I'd been thrown into quite a few scary and strange situations since I'd met Edward Cullen, but something about this meeting told me that this may top the cake. I sat on the Cullen's sofa beside Jacob in the living room of the Cullen's beautiful (or maybe magnificent, or enormous) home. He sat with his elbows on his knees and looked as if he were ready to pounce. Alice sat in the chair in across from us. She exchanged a couple of small smiles and then looked at her watch and then concentrated on the door. The others started to trickle in, Carlisle, Esme, and so on. It was clear that this was big and it was also clear that we were waiting for Edward. The day was becoming night and he still wasn't home.

I hadn't heard from him all day. That was weird. He hadn't even texted me. Granted, I hadn't texted him either. Last night I'd had a date with Jacob and I was honest and told Edward that I was going. I wanted everything out in the open until I officially made up my mind. I really enjoyed hanging with Jake; he made me laugh. I felt safe and normal. Nothing was ever that easy with Edward, but I wasn't sure if that meant I loved Jacob more or if I was just considering the easy way out. I wondered if Edward was mad that I went, when I told him about it he seemed unusually indifferent. As a matter of fact he seemed distracted by something else completely.

It had begun to rain and there was still no sign of Edward. Jacob was squirming anxiously, I knew it couldn't be but so easy for him sitting here surrounded by vampires. Alice looked toward the window once more and then her watch.

"Okay, Edward should be here soon but we should go ahead and start talking. He catches up to speed pretty quick. Somebody looks like he's about to lose his kibble." Alice teased Jacob and he mumbled something under his breath.

"What's this about Alice? Is this about the increased number of murders in the surrounding areas? I figured it had something to do with your kind." Jacob said grimly. "We've already begun patrolling our area."

"You're right to be concerned. We think that the damage is being done by newborn vampires… a lot of newborns. It seems like someone is creating an army." Jasper perched on the arm of the chair that Alice was sitting in.

"They are creating an army, dear. I've seen it. We'd actually like your assistance as it seems they are coming for," Alice gave me a look of sympathy, "you Bella." I wasn't surprised. I wasn't making any real friends in the vampire community, besides the Cullen's of course, and I was still unsure about some of them, Rosalie mainly.

"Who's after Bella?" Jacob stood up immediately alarmed.

"We don't know," Carlisle answered. "All we know is that our kind has been circling around her home and in your territory. We just want to make sure she's safe." Jacob nodded as he tried to calm himself but stress and anger still had him shaking slightly.

"We'll fight. I'll talk to Sam and the others and round everyone up." Jake sat back down beside me and pulled out his cell phone and began texting Sam. Meanwhile the others talked about who they thought might be the leader the obvious thought in my head would've been the volturi but I was assured that this wasn't there style.

"Sam's in," Jacob announced. "He asked me to get in touch with Leah. He hasn't seen her for a while. He wants everyone close and prepared."

"He hasn't seen her? She was just here a few days ago." I looked to Alice, whose eyes widened and then the door opened. Edward came in wearing his normal brooding face, but this time the look was laced with something else I couldn't place my finger on. He took a moment to shake some of the drizzle from his hair then he surveyed the room, looking last to Jacob and me.

"Alice can you tell when all of this will be taking place?"

"The war? I'm not positive that it's a for sure thing yet Edward," she offered bluntly. "I'm hoping that we can somehow avoid war all together." She leaned against her husband's knee.

"That's a little naïve, sweetheart," Jasper said as he rubbed his fingers through Alice's short locks.

"I have to agree with Jasper," Edward finally settled into the seat beside me. "We aren't at all prepared. I, for one, have never fought a vampire newborn, I don't know their weaknesses, neither does the pack."

"We should all train for this," Esme added. "Jasper, can you give us some pointers?"

"We really need to try to pinpoint when this is taking place, Alice," Edward pleaded softly.

"I know brother, I am working on it, believe me.

* * *

Edward's POV

The room was filled with low murmurs, and my head was filled with guilt. I couldn't believe what I had caused, the hell I'd caused in Bella's life and I was considering… it didn't matter what I was considering, Leah wanted no part of me. She was smart not to want me. All I would do is cause her life to be as dangerous and stressful as Bella's now was. I covered my eyes with my hands and tried not to think of the last look Leah had given me.

"Hey," Bella whispered as she placed her hand on my back. "Everything is going to be fine. We'll be ready." She offered me a supportive smile and I reciprocated the expression.

"I'm so sorry… for everything," I whispered. I noticed Jacob's glare out of the corner of my eye. I even felt bad for him being involved in all of this mess. Then his mind asked a question that I hoped he wouldn't express out loud.

"What was Leah doing here?" he asked it anyway. "She's supposed to be living outside of Forks and getting away from all of this." Jacob raised his hand dismissively.

"She works in Forks," Alice stated. "I think she just wanted to get away from the stuff going on in her personal life. Maybe it'd be best if we left her out of this." Alice glanced at me and I'd have to be sure to thank her later. I did not want Leah in this fight. I didn't want her hurt.

"There's strength in numbers, and while Leah may not be the strongest, she's smart and really fast." I smirked at Jacob's comment. It reminded me of my own abilities, I may not be the strongest vampire but I was really fast. We were so much alike, but I seriously didn't want her in this fight.

"What makes you a Leah expert anyway, Alice?" Jacob asked, and Bella seemed more than interested in Alice's response.

"Alice, Rosalie, and Leah have been hanging out some, that's all." Esme was even helping cover. I didn't like being the cause of Esme lying. I ran my fingers through my hair, anxious for this conversation to be over.

"Well, maybe we should all work on trying to get in touch with her." Jacob suggested. "I will work on getting Sam, maybe he'll allow her the option to decide whether or not she wants to fight, but she does need to be closer to us all, for her own protection. I know some of you may not agree, but she should fight. We all should." Jacob stretched and his stench became stronger. I noticed that Rosalie held her nose. "I really ought to leave, Bella, do you need a lift?" Bella looked from me to _her Jacob_ with confusion in her eyes. I took a deep breath and sighed I was becoming extremely tired of this situation I didn't know what to feel anymore. I decided to make it easy on her.

"You should go, Bella. I will see you tomorrow." I kissed her cheek and her temperature began to rise, pink colored both her cheeks.

"Okay," she whispered. She said her goodbyes to the rest of the family. Alice looked at me with questioning eyes her thoughts blaring her concern for me. She wanted to talk, and this time I did, too. Even with all the doom surrounding us there was only on question blaring in my head. Who do you love?

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay I decided that everyone was right including Miss Ellen. Jacob needs to be more of an acting part of the story. It puts a little twist on what I see happening but I think it will turn out the same. I think I'm going to start taking five reviews from each of my stories and answering the questions and giving teasers to the next chapter. It's to help me stay more connected to you and the story while I work. I'm so sorry that it takes a million years for me to get back to a story sometimes. This is truly what I love to do. I only work because I have to. Anyways, please read and review no flames! I'll answer five questions through PM!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Leah - The Nasty

Alice's POV

The 'meeting' broke up, but Edward and I remained behind in the living room. He was slouching in the seat he'd occupied with Bella, with his head leaning back and his arm over his eyes. He was acting like the world was ending, and not because of the logical reason – the upcoming battle, but because he had girl issues. This wasn't the best time for him to be going through this. He seriously needed to snap out of it and I willing to help as much as he'd let me.

"Alright brother dear, here's my shoulder, you may begin to lean," I teased. He chuckled a little and lifted his arm to peak at me.

"I don't need a shoulder, but I do need some insight. What do you see happening, Alice?" I paused and took a moment to consider the situation. Lately, all I could think about was war and newborns. It took me a moment to really focus on anything besides that. I thought of Edward, I saw him and Bella holding hands in a meadow, smiling at each other lovingly. They seemed at peace and looked together. That thought, surprisingly, saddened me. I wished that I could read Leah. I honestly felt that she was a better fit for Edward; she was more loyal and real. She forced him outside of his comfort zone, and he allowed her to do it. I wanted to know if she would be okay with this; if she would end up being friends with Edward, even if he chose Bella.

"I choose Bella?" He seemed to be in disbelief. I watched him, gauging his expression as he read my thoughts. I knew that by now he'd realized that I preferred Leah for him. I just thought he needed her in his life; maybe they would stay friends or maybe things changed.

"That's not what I saw, Edward. I saw the two of you in a meadow. That doesn't mean that you choose her. I can't give you those types of answers, Edward. You have to decide, and it's clear you haven't. Anything I see is irrelevant until you make some concrete decisions."

"Decide? What's there to decide? Bella is the one that needs to decide!" He countered angrily. I rolled my eyes and wondered why he was trying to lie to me. My opinion didn't matter, plus I knew that he was full of shit right now.

"I'm not full of it, Alice, I chose Bella." His eyes seemed stressed.

"And she hasn't chosen you yet. I love Bella, but she's kind of… she's being a jerk, both to you and Jacob. But if she's going to make you wait, you can check out other options."

"Alice, stop," Edward warned. I didn't know why he wanted to talk to me, he wasn't listening to me. If he wanted me to just agree with what he was thinking, or sit here and watch him brood, he had another thing coming. I had some place I had to be. I stood up and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" I didn't answer. He knew full well where I was headed. He was quick on my heels and tried to stop me from opening the door. "What are you doing, Alice?" He hissed. I knew he probably didn't want me interfering or even talking to Leah at this point but again it was one of those things he just didn't have any control over.

"I'm going to talk to my friend, Leah. The one that Bella thinks I've been hanging out so much with. I think she needs to know about everything that's about to happen. She needs to decide for herself what she's going to do. I already know she's going to fight, you might as well accept it. She is loyal; she'll fight to protect her tribe and her brother. Not everything is about you and what you want." I started out the door and he followed me outside. Luckily, I'd parked out front so he would have the chance to do something stupid like block the garage door. I pressed the button on my keys to unlock the doors.

"I know that! I just really don't want Leah in this mess!" I didn't know why he was telling me this. I'd already told him what was going to happen. Leah would fight. I didn't need to be a mind reader or be able to predict the future to know that; I just knew her, I thought he did, too. Apparently I was wrong; there was no way that he was going to be able to convince her to stay away from the fight.

"I'm going with you, Alice, I'm not going to just stand by and let this happen." He said as he let himself into the passenger side of my car and had the nerve to slam the door.

"Right, of course you are." I murmured as I opened the door, hopped in, and started on my way. We were off to Leah's to add color a drama to her night. .

* * *

Edward's POV

Leah answered the door before Alice had the opportunity to knock. She looked at both of us and then moved to the side to let us in.

"Seth called. I'm guessing you two are here to ask for my help, too." She sat down on the couch and Alice sat beside her, in my seat. I sat on the chair beside Alice.

"We were just here to tell you about it, really," I butted in before Alice could even start.

"So is this fight about Bella, too? I mean, all Seth really said is that a war may be coming. and that Jacob said that we all need to help." Leah shrugged and glanced in my direction, but I knew she wished I hadn't come.

"Yeah that's pretty much the bulk of it. There's also the threat that newborns are being made," Alice informed her, and Leah became confused. She envisioned little infants with fangs destroying Forks.

"She means new vampires, not vampire babies." I laughed and Leah glared at me.

"Yeah, no. They aren't babies or else the creator of the newborns would be dead." Alice chuckled a little. "Immortal children are a big no-no, by vampire law."

"So what's the big deal about these newborns, are they bigger or something?" Leah asked as she reached for her coke on the coffee table.

"Newborns are stronger." I explained and Leah pinned me to my seat with her eyes. God, I forgot how powerful her stare was.

"But shouldn't they have less knowledge of their abilities?" Leah pointed out.

"Very true," Alice nodded, "but we aren't used to fighting newborns, so we are going to need a little practice. Jas is going to train us." The two girls raised their eyebrows at each other, and were sharing some weird Rocky joke, from what I could eavesdrop.

"Y'all going to get your Rocky on!" Leah hopped up and adjusted her grey leggings, Alice followed her lead and started humming the theme song and they started throwing fake punches and giggling. I couldn't help but laugh. I wanted to join but I was more than sure that if I joined in it would ruin their good time. So I just watched and enjoyed watching a happy Leah.

After a while they both plopped down and Leah sighed. "I'm going to have to cut my hair or I'm going to be tripping over my own fur during battle."

"So you're going to fight?" I blurted and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Of course! My little brother is going to be out there, duh, Edward." Hearing her saying my name, after having not heard it for so long, affected me in a way that I was not prepared for.

"I don't want you fighting, Leah!" I needed her to understand how I felt, and stay out of this.

"I really don't care what you want, Edward!" she blustered. "You're going to be protecting you Bella and I'll be protecting my brother!"

"No you won't. I'll be protecting both of them, and I'll tell you how it ends afterward." I tried to look menacing and scare her into submission, but all I accomplished was causing my sister to burst into peals of laughter. Leah and I both looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. Once she'd settled down, she finally thought the thing that she would have enough common sense never to say. _You two argue like you're married. _

She got up from the couch and placed her hand on Leah's shoulder. "When you're ready to cut your hair, let me know. I want to do it. I know a style that would look perfect on you. I'm leaving Edward, are you walking home?"

"Just give me a couple seconds." I stared at Leah, trying to think of a way to make her understand.

"Fine, I'll be in the car. Hurry up and make a fool of yourself so we can go home." She left the apartment, and the room became filled with a different tone all together. It was hard to believe that literally minutes ago it had been filled with laughter. I sat down beside Leah on the couch and she cringed. Her body language told the tale as her shoulders drew up to her neck, her arms crossed, and she crossed her legs. She didn't want me here and knowing that hurt me.

"Leah, I don't want you hurt. I couldn't stand it if-" I started, and she put her hand up.

"Please, you don't care about me or else you wouldn't be here. You were right when you told me that vampires are self serving. You, Edward Cullen, are by far the most self serving of them all. You invaded my life and now that I want you gone, I can't get rid of you. You think you can control me, but you can't. I will be protecting my own, because that's what I was raised to do. I will be killing vampires, because that's what I've been created to do. I will be ignoring you from here on out, because that's what I want to do! I don't control me, Edward, you don't!" She stormed toward her door. "You need to leave! Go tuck Bella in, I'm sure she misses you, but you better call first to make sure the Jacob hasn't taken your place." Leah sounded so cold and nasty. This was the Leah that all the others had seen for so long. This was the first time I'd had to witness to her with my own eyes. The only difference was that the others seemed to think she enjoyed saying the things she said. The Leah I was looking at now was hurting. A tear ran down her cheek as she banished me from her apartment. I was stunned and speechless as I stood outside her door.

"I care about you, Leah, and I don't want you involved in this mess! What do I have to do to prove it?" I whispered to the door hoping that with me out of sight she may answer. She said nothing and I walked away; not because I wanted to, but because it was what she wanted.

* * *

_Author's Note: _

_Hey all! I hope you all love this chapter! We are so close to the good stuff now I can taste it! Please give me your reviews they make me happy! We made to 100 reviews I'm so happy! I want to thank all the people who read one or more of my stories it really means a lot that you like the crazy stuff the rolls around in my brain. Anyways, read, review, and no flames. _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Makeover

Alice's POV

"But you went hunting with me yesterday," I whined as Jasper pulled on black his boxer briefs. He looked at me and then sent a calming wave through the air, taming my lustful need for him.

"Babe, you know I'm always hungry." He kneeled down and crawled seductively back across the bed and over to me. He placed a tender kiss on my lips fueling my desire for him once more.

"I'm still hungry too," I breathed against his lips, his silent laughter shook the bed.

"I promise to _feed_ you later, but right now… daddy needs blood." I giggled at Jasper, sometimes his country drawl made some of the things he said sound so sexy. "You could still come you know," he picked up his jeans off of the floor and put them on.

"Nah, I have a feeling I need to be here. Besides, there's going to be too much testosterone out there." He was going with Emmett and Edward. I'd much rather stay here and do nothing; Edward's still being a drama king and Emmett… I take Emmett in small doses.

"I'll be here waiting… naked." I lifted the covers off myself allowing my husband to feast his eyes on me. Nothing boosts my ego like the way Jas looks at me.

"I'll hurry home." He seemed to be willing himself to blink. He eventually gave me a playful smile and blew me a kiss and ran out of our room. I lay back in bed and giggled to myself. After all the years that Jasper and I had been together we'd, not missed a beat when it came to knowing each other's bodies. I seriously planned to stay in bed naked and revel in the great sex I'd just had. After a while I may grab a book but Jasper had left me with a great deal to think about.

After a few minutes of sweet solitude, my phone buzzed and started playing my favorite song, Rihanna's 'Diamonds'. I read the ID, why was Leah calling me?

"Hey." I looked at the clock on my nightstand it was around 9:00PM. I was trying to figure out why she could possibly be calling me. "You okay?"

"Uh yeah. You still want to cut my hair?"

"Yeah." I sat up in the bed and picked at the comforter. "You want me to come over tomorrow?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could come over there… if… um the coast is clear."

"Leah, Edward's not going to bite you or anything. He's not going to force himself on you. There's no need to avoid him, but for the record none of the guys are here and Rose is out with Esme, so I'm all alone."

"Cool, I'll be over in like fifteen minutes." She hung up and I stared at my phone. So much for basking in my afterglow.

At 9:35 I answered the door and let in a red eyed Leah. She was wearing and jean jacket and black sweatpants. She waltzed into our living room. I hoped that she wasn't going to pretend to be fine, because there was no way that was going to be believable.

"You ready to channel your inner Edward Scissorhands?" Leah chuckled and then plopped down on the couch.

"Yeah, come on into the bathroom I've set everything up in there." She got back up and followed me upstairs. Once Leah had sat down on the chair I'd placed in the bathroom I pulled out my scissors.

"You know you're trusting me with a lot here, Leah," I teased and waved the scissors in her face. She chuckled dryly and moved my hand out of her face.

"Weren't you ever told not to play with pointy objects?" She was trying to be comical but she was just coming off kind of bland.

"You want to talk about it Leah?" I offered as I wet her hair and started to work.

"Sam called. He wants to be close to me and for me to be okay with him dating my cousin. He wants me to come home while all of this 'stuff' is going down." She paused for a moment. "I can't do that. It seems wherever I turn I'm going to get hurt. Maybe when this war goes down fate will put me outta my misery." I looked in the mirror and noticed that Leah was discretely wiping tears from her face.

"So you're still in love with Sam?" I questioned and she snorted.

"I'm not in love with him. I still feel betrayed by him, but I'm not in love with him. Being around him just reminds me of how easily someone I love can disappear from my life. Its better I banish them first." I knew she was thinking of Edward but I was tired of getting in the middle so I wasn't going to pry.

"I hope you're okay with side bang short layered bob, because that's what you're getting, little girl. Then after I'm finished I'm going to give you a makeover, put you in a hot black dress, and go out and get you drunk!"

"That's the last thing I feel like doing," she muttered, she was picking at her fingers.

"That's exactly why you need to do it. All this talk of loneliness and death is killing my mood. You obviously need to have a little fun and forget about all of this stuff. It's my duty as your friend to provide a distraction."

It didn't take long for me to finish Leah's hair. I was pretty accurate and I had a very steady hand. She was admiring herself in the mirror when Rose appeared by the doorframe.

"It looks cute, you getting ready for the big fight!" She came in and jostled Leah's shoulders. Leah took a deep breath and then nodded. "You okay? You look like you've been crying?"

"Yeah, she's fine," I answered for Leah. "I'm taking Leah drinking. Wanna come?" I asked and Rose smirked.

"Sure, I'll go throw something on." Rose turned on her heel and went to go get ready.

"You know I'm not old enough to drink." Leah snickered.

"Don't worry about that. I had Jasper get a fake ID made for you. I figured we might need something, sometime in the future." I pulled out my makeup and worked on adding blush to Leah's face. She really didn't need much make up. She had what I considered a natural attractiveness; she could just roll out of bed and look exotic and beautiful.

After adding some ? lip gloss I deemed Leah an absolute Eleven. "Okay I'm gonna grab you a dress, then we'll be ready to party." I clapped my hands in excitement and Leah gave me small smile. I seriously needed to lift her spirits. I was scared the poor girl was going to go into battle and allow someone to harm her.

I already knew what dress I was going to grab for Leah to wear, it was black, sleeveless, tight, and clingy. I paired it with these sexy red pumps I'd just bought for her. I knew she was going to be a knock out. This outing was going to prove to Leah that there were more men on this earth than Sam and Edward.

I let Leah use my room to get dressed and joined Rose in the living room to wait for her. Rose was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine. She looked up at me and smirked. "Cute dress, Alice, I haven't seen that one before." She lowered her eyes and went back to reading her article.

"It's new." I smoothed the fabric of my red dress. Rose, of course looked picture perfect in her gray dress that showed off her best assets, her breasts.

"So… what's up with Leah? She normally doesn't come to the house. Not that she dislikes us, but the smell burns her nose." Rose commented and I rolled my eyes. I was the one who gave her that information, I didn't know why she was repeating it to me.

"She's heartbroken." I shrugged and my sister snorted.

"Right… you can't be heartbroken if you don't try," she said under her breath as she turned the page. She looked up at me and I glared at her. "Her mood is as much her own fault as it is Edward's." Just as I was about to respond, there was a knock at the door.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Bella?" Alice opened the door, she seemed confused and almost guilty seeing me here. I noticed that she was all dressed up. God, I wanted to be as beautiful as her.

"Hey, you and Jasper headed out?" I slid past her into the house and I saw Rose sitting in the living room. She glanced at me, shook her head with a frown, and looked back down at her magazine.

"Hi Bella," Rose murmured dryly.

"Hi." I forced out the one syllable word. "You two going on a double date?" I looked to Alice for answers. Alice glanced at Rose and Rose just shrugged. Alice took a deep breath and then looked toward the stairs.

"Actually we're going to have a girl's night out." There was an awkward silence and the house felt still. There was something that wasn't being said.

"Oh, well, I wish I could join, but I'm here to see Edward." I sat down and waited for him to appear.

"He's not here," Rose said bluntly.

"Weird. He texted me and told me to meet him here." I pulled out my phone and checked the message. Yeah, he wanted to see me. I was actually shocked he had contacted me; Jacob seemed to be the only one that missed me lately.

"He must be on his way back." Alice shrugged.

"Or he's here." Edward whispered in Alice's ear and she jumped and hit him.

"Don't do that!" She yelled at him, then chuckled.

"I'm surprised you didn't see me coming!" Edward teased his sister. He seemed happy. This was about the first time since I'd come back that I'd seen him look completely happy.

"My vision is a bit blocked right now," Alice mumbled. Edward and Alice shared an intense look. He looked upstairs and then swallowed hard. He turned his stare to me and offered me his hand.

"You wanna get out of here?" I reached for it and began to get up. In the moment that I paused to get my coat, Leah appeared and began to walk down the stairs.

"Alice, this dress may be a little too small." She was looking down, adjusting her top. When she locked eyes with Edward she froze. I wondered if he had noticed, I looked at him and he had frozen in time with her. Maybe she was just embarrassed because he'd seen her adjusting her top. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down my jealousy. I also took note of the fact that neither Alice nor Rosalie had told me that Leah was here. Were they keeping her a secret from me? Maybe they just thought there was nothing to tell.

"You ready to go?" I reached out and took Edward's hand in mine and tugged. He looked down at our joined hands and then back to Leah.

"You're going to the bar?" he asked Leah.

"It's none of your concern, Edo," Leah groused and moved past him to stand between Rose and Alice.

"Edo?" I snickered.

"Yeah, it's a nickname I've had for Edward," Rose offered. "Leah picked up on it." Leah arched her eyebrow at Rose.

"Seriously?" Leah scoffed. "I call, Edward, Edo because I want to and I can. I didn't pick it up from anyone. Weren't you two headed out?" Leah crossed arms and looked down to the floor.

"Yeah, and so are we!" Rose locked arms with Leah and walked her to the door.

"Uh… wait. Leah, can I have a moment?" Edward let go of my hand and stood as if he were about to go after her, it seemed like he was almost pleading with her. She stopped for a moment, glanced over her shoulder with saddened lowered eyes.

"No," she whispered and shook her head as she hurriedly headed out of the front door, Rose and Alice followed her. "No."

Once the door shut behind them, Edward dragged himself to the couch and sat down and closed his eyes. Something felt like it crawled into my stomach and rotted inside me.

"Weren't we leaving, too?" I walked towards him.

"Wha- oh yeah, maybe in a little while. There's no big rush." I slowly sank down beside him. It was crazy how his mood had changed so rapidly.

"Okay so, we'll just sit." I grabbed his hand once more. He stared down at our united hands and then looked into my eyes. I couldn't place the emotion I was seeing on his face. I took my other hand and smoothed it over the side of his face.

"Edward, what is it?" He shook his head… was it sadly?

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself over. Bella-" He paused and looked as if he were trying put his thoughts into order. "You wanna go to the bar?"

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay now that Remembering Leah's finished I can spend some much needed time on my other stories. I hope you all liked this chappie. Let me know what you think. Please read, review, and no flames. _


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Not Now, Not Ever

Bella's POV

I sat looking at my overly anxious Edward. He was most definitely not the type to want to go to a bar, but here he was looking at me anxiously awaiting my answer. "Why do you want to go?" I frowned and he shrugged.

"I just thought you'd want to spend you some time with Alice and this seemed like a good opportunity."

"Edward, did you see how those girls where dressed? I'm in jeans and a tee shirt; I'm not dressed for that kind of thing." He grimaced and crossed his arms.

"I personally think they were over and under dressed at the same time, but if you insist on matching we can find something for you in Alice's closet." He offered me his hand once more. I was hesitant because I knew he was hiding something, but the only way to figure out what it was was to oblige him in this. I took his hand and he led me to Alice's room.

After a few minutes of looking, we settled on this hunter green and black halter dress. He left me to change in privacy, and my mind began dissecting the scene that had played out in front of me earlier. Leah had most definitely changed her opinion of vampires since I'd left. She seemed almost as if she had been adopted by the Cullens.

I worked to tie my dress in the back, and thought about Edward; he seemed awfully protective of her. I needed to know why Had he begun to look at her as a sister because she hung out with them so much? The look he'd given her as she came down the stairs was not that of a brother. I had to dismiss this notion. I smirked at my reflection in Alice's mirror. This dress was really stylish. I wasn't usually a fan of dresses, but I was surprised by how much I liked it.

I stepped out of the room to see Edward placing his cell phone back into his pocket. He looked me up and down, then approached me and placed a kiss at the top of my head. "You look beautiful," he said as he took my hand. "You ready to go?" I nodded and he led me downstairs and out of the house.

We entered the bar, Mystic Sliver. It was much more than a bar it carried more of a club experience. It was dark, lit with lights of white and purple streaming across the ceiling of the building. The furniture was very modern and square; the seats, the cups and everything was square, and strategically placed. Edward scanned the room, I thought he was looking for a place for us to sit, but it was soon evident that what or who he was looking for. We quickly shuffled through the crowd to Alice, Rose, and Leah at the bar surrounded by men. Leah was in the center of it all, she was smiling and chuckling as she held a square cup up to her lips. Alice noticed as we entered the bar and approached them. She placed a smile on her face, but for some reason I had a feeling she wasn't displaying her true emotion.

"Hey," I said, hoping that I was loud enough to be heard over the music playing.

"Hi Bella, Edward, what brings you down here? I thought you had plans." Rose asked with an air of indifference as she passed Leah another drink.

"We decided that are plans weren't as interesting as what you had planned so we decided to join you," Edward explained. I sidled closer to him. It suddenly felt like he was the only person that wanted me there.

"Cool the more the merrier!" Alice said as she pulled me into one of her famous hugs. She patted my back a few times then released me. "You wouldn't want a drink would you? These guys have been very accommodating and I'm afraid Leah can't drink them all."

"No, I'm fine, thanks." I turned my attention to Leah, who was staring daggers into me. She didn't seem very happy. Was she scowling at me or was she just observing me very closely? "Hey Leah," I muttered softly. She tapped her glass and nodded.

"Hi Bella," she said dryly. It seemed like she didn't want to talk to me, or even look at me for that matter. I knew that before I'd left, she didn't like me because of my involve me with the 'cold ones', but now she was just as much a fan as I was, or it seemed that was the case to me. Why did she still hate me?

"I didn't know you liked to drink?" I attempted to make small talk, she narrowed her eyes at me and then glanced at Edward.

"No, I don't usually drink, but right now..." She paused and tilted her head back to drain the glass in her hand. "Right now, I could use another." She turned around and placed her glass on the bar, just as she did another guy bought a drink and placed it in her hand. She murmured a thank you before taking a sip.

"She's just nervous about the upcoming events," Alice chirped understandingly as she wrapped her arm around Leah.

"No, I'm not!" Leah shrugged herself out of Alice's grasp. She gave Edward another knowing look and then tossed her head. "I've gotta pee" She called over her shoulder and left us all, disappearing in the crowd as she ventured toward the bathrooms on the other side of the bar.

* * *

Edward's POV

I was glad that when we arrived that Leah was just propped up on the bar with my sisters. Even though there were men surrounding them, she didn't seem fazed. She was trying to get drunk, trying to escape. We need to talk… just once, and maybe then we could figure whatever this is between us. I watched now as she ran away from me. She was forever running, but it probably didn't help that I'd brought Bella and disrupted her evening. I couldn't see any way around bringing her. I was still so confused by the situation, but I knew that if I could just get Leah to talk to me and really let me understand where her head was at, then maybe it would help me out of the limbo state I felt I was in. After making conversation with my sisters and Bella for a few minutes I excused myself to find Leah. I found her and approached her just as she appeared in front of the ladies' restroom. I quickly grabbed her arm and ushered her into the coat room a couple doors down.

"What the hell!" She yelled as she pushed me away from her. I released my grip on her. I reached behind me and locked the door, then stood in front of it.

"We need to talk, now." I spoke gently, using the good old seduction method. I'd tried this in play with Leah before, but this time I really needed it to work. She gazed at me with confusion on her face for a second, and then snorted and turned her back on me.

"Your Jedi mind tricks don't work on our kind stupid. How many times do I have to tell you that?" She crossed her arms and sighed. "What do you want from me, Edo?" She slurred slightly as she asked the question. "You want me to say it? You want me to say what you already know? I have feelings for you stupid! I care… I care so much, but it doesn't matter because Bella's back." She turned to me with a single tear running down her face.

"I care for you too Leah. I do." I approached her to take her in my arms and hold her. She took several urgent steps, backing away from me.

"I'm not- I don't want this! I don't want this conversation between the two of us. I don't want you to tell me how much you care for me only to explain that we'll always be friends because you love Bella. I've heard this speech before and we will not be friends, ever again. I don't want your lies, Edward Cullen!" I started to refute what she was saying but she snapped. "I WILL NOT BE YOUR JACOB! I WON'T LET YOU BREAK MY HEART! I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I CAN HANDLE BEING BROKEN… SO STOP!" She dropped to her knees as she sobbed. "Just stop!"

"Leah, no. Don't do this," I whispered as I kneeled before her. This time she allowed me to gather her into my arms. For the first time in a very long time, I felt complete. I was sad that I'd made her feel this way, but elated to hold her.

"It's going to be okay," I whispered, a breath away from her ear as I rubbed her back in a circular motion. Her tears began to slow as I continued to hold her. After a few moments she raised her head from my shoulder and looked at me with soft, red, and vulnerable eyes.

"Edward," she breathed; she smoothed her hand along my jaw line and led my lips to hers. I allowed it to happen; the thing that if I were allowed to dream, would've haunted my subconscious. I allowed this kiss to express all of my passion in a way I'd never done with anyone. I cradled her face with both my hands while she shifted her hands until she gripped possessively at the bottom of my shirt.

Her heartbeat accelerated and her want for me filled my nostrils. It was such a head delicious scent. I groaned wanting, needing to be closer to that aroma. I lowered my hands making sure to slowly caress the sides of her body, all the while our kisses stayed intense, our tongues telling the tale that we were trying to keep a secret. My hands rested on the bottom of her dress, my hands began to deftly lift the little black dress over her bottom. "Edward?" I couldn't tell if she was calling me or begging me, but it didn't matter, just hearing her voice excited me further.

I gently leaned her backward until her back was against the black carpet on the closet floor. I watched as her body squirmed with want. I would've never thought that I'd be doing something like this, but there was no indecision in my mind. As I watched Leah my eyes fixated on hers, her eyes shimmered with lustful intoxication as she slowly caressed the outside of my thigh with her red stilettos. As I was entranced by her, I deftly undid my pants. I placed strategic kisses along her collarbone and jaw line.

"Leah," I whispered and then sucked on her earlobe and she leaned into the feel of it. Her body jerked as she placed her hands on my shoulders, then slowly moved her left hand down the contour of my back. She caressed me lazily as I smoothed my hands down her body; they ended up at her center toying with it over her blue panties. The thoughts she was sending me confessed her thrill with my touch and how much she had missed me. With almost every move, and every touch I gave her, she gave me another thought of love or approval. Within only a few moments, I could take the excitement no longer; I moved her blue panties to the side and entered her. This was my first experience, but the knowledge of Leah's desires made pleasing her easy, and to have Leah as my first - I felt like a very lucky man. As we moved together I had to wonder why it had taken me so long to surrender to the sensation of lust. This moment had to be fate; I couldn't see being with anybody else but Leah, not now, not ever.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Aftermath

Alice's POV

I know it's been a long while since I'd been human but Leah had been gone a long time for going to use the restroom. Part of me knew Edward had gone after her, that's why I'd become contented in distracting Bella. I only hoped he wasn't arguing with her or breaking her heart, but the reality before us was that someone's heart was going to be shredded in bits. I gave Bella a small smile as I have listened to her conversation, I think she was telling me about one of the places she'd went to with her mother while she'd been away. Meanwhile I wished I could come up with some way to split my lovable brother in two. I just wanted to people that I consider close friends to be happy.

"Okay, I'm going to find Leah; she might be stuck in a toilet for all we know." Rose had seemed pretty uninterested in the conversation I was having with Bella. She probably just looking for an escape, she'd never cared too much for her in the first place and now that she'd bonded with Leah she had an even lower tolerance for her presence.

"And then there were two," Bella muttered. "It seems my presence is driving everyone away." She hung her head and picked at her finger. It was starting the lines were being drawn, I swallow hard even the physically I didn't have to. I was going to attempt to do some form of damage control.

"Oh Bella, don't be silly! Rose is just being Rose, don't pay her any mind I don't half the time," I said as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Rose isn't who I was talking about. Leah hates me." Bella picked at me through her eyelashes and I was speechless, luckily she wasn't. "I would have thought that she'd lightened up a little now that she hangs out with you and Rose now." I nodded understanding her plight. I was going to try to be honest without telling too much of the tale of went down while she was away.

"I think it bothers her that you haven't made a decision between Edward and Jacob." I gave her this information hesitantly but I thought it necessary to dive into her psyche. I wanted answers I, just like the rest of us were confused by how long it was taking her to make up her mind.

"Why would she have any concern over my choice?" I couldn't help the alarm and disbelief on my face. My jaw dropped twice in my attempt to assemble myself and try to explain it to her.

"Bella, everyone is being affected by your decisions. There could be plenty of reasons Leah could be mad. She cares a lot about Jacob. She may feel you are playing with Jacob's heart."

"But I'm not! I don't want to hurt him or Edward for that matter! I feel it would be irresponsible to take this decision lightly." Bella grabbed one of the shots glasses off the bar and swallowed its contents whole. She soon after began choking and couching uncontrollably. I patted her back until the fit was over.

"Truth is Bella, your love triangle has affected so many people … and soon people with be putting their lives on the line to protect you and your bond with Edward. All we want is an end to the indecision. I'm not even asking you to choose my brother an eternity is a very long time to spend with someone you aren't completely in love with. All we want is an end to the indecision. Look deep down in your heart and confess … who do you love Bella? Can you see his face?" I took a deep breath and looked into her now saddened brown eyes. "But don't do it for Edward, Jacob, or Leah … do it for you. Aren't you tired of living in limbo?"

"Yes," she croaked out her response and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Honey, I'm sure we'll all love you regardless." I was giving her all of my empathy and sympathy.

"That's what I'm scared of … that I will lose somebody that's so close to me, I would feel like I'm losing a piece of myself.

* * *

Edward's POV

Our hands together, our fingers intertwined above Leah's head. I looked down at her face, her eyes were clenched shut. I was still inside of her, we were still connected, still one. I watched her waiting for her to open her eyes. I needed to know her reaction to what we had done.

"Leah, I care more than you can possibly understand." She warily opened her eyes, they were blazon with emotion.

"Really?" She breathed and began to squeeze my hands tighter.

"Of course … why would I say it if it weren't true?" I chuckled softly, and it moved us. It was almost enough to make me want her all over again. I kissed the side of her neck. The small kisses left an enjoyable buzz on my lips.

"Do you care about me as much as you care about Bella?" She whispered and I tensed at the thought of the question. I looked at her with nothing but confusion in my eyes. "You're not sure are you? How could you do this, with me, if you aren't sure Edward? This was really selfish and cruel!" She viciously pulled away from me, breaking our connection, we were no longer one.

"Leah, it's not like you think!" I fixed myself in my pants as Leah scrambled to her feet. She went for the door and I quickly placed my hand against the door blocking her exit. "Don't leave me Leah, not yet." She shook her head and then began to shake viciously all over.

"Please let me go Edward, you have nothing to offer me." Leah spoke with her head against the door and her hand at the door knob.

"Leah, please," I begged at a whisper. She continued to shake her head not even willingly share another breath of speech with me.

"Leah? You in there?" Rose was at the door. In that moment my mind began to remind me of where we were. This was not an intimate setting and to the innocent onlooker this scene could be depicted as one of two drunken strangers sharing a perverse interaction in a coat closet, but that's not what just happened at least not to me. I was not drunk, not with alcohol, maybe with the desire to connect with the one person who knew me best.

"Yeah, I was just coming out." This was my cue to let her go. I had no choice but to step back and allow her to exit. She closed the door quietly after her and I stayed back. I was mentally beating myself in the head.

Why couldn't I answer her? What was holding me back? I thought of Bella and became sick in the stomach. I felt guilty, not because of what I'd done, but I was acting like she was, but after what just happened here. I knew my decision, how could I not?

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey all! I'm interested in hearing your thoughts on this one! I also would like to thank you for all the wonderful reviews I received last time! As always please read, review, and no flames. _


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: My Only Choice

Edward's POV

I had finally begun to see everything clearly. I didn't realize my sight had been so clouded. It wasn't until I was standing in the midst of the "training session" with my family, the wolves, and Bella, that I realized how far off track my life was from where I wanted it to be. I watched as Bella rubbed her head against Jacob's fur, his eyes closing appreciatively at her touch. Observing the two of them, I realized that it was gone. The jealousy seemed to have evaporated.

I ducked as Carlisle attempted, for the second time, to get the better of me. I wasn't even concentrating on the task at hand. I was listening for Leah. I hadn't seen her since- since my jealousy and possessiveness caused me to advance, seduce, and make love to her. I hadn't been able to talk to her, and it wasn't for lack of trying on my part. I hadn't given up, I was just trying to give her time. However, now that Alice had determined that we would be at war by the end of the week, I was afraid that our time had run out.

"Son, what has you so distracted?" Carlisle stopped practicing to focus his sight on the wolves. "Is she here?"

"No, and since she isn't I hope she realizes that she won't be fighting!" I growled with clenched teeth.

"You can't control that." He challenged me firmly. "I'm sure the others will relay the teachings to her." Carlisle patted my shoulder. "You must stop focusing on things you can't control, and worry about the here and now." I nodded, he was right. If I didn't take the time to train, then all of this other stuff would be unnecessary concerns because I would perish in a fire started by Victoria.

"You're right, I need to pay attention." I stood in a fighting stance and allowed Carlisle to continue to try and attack me. Every now and then my mind would drift to Leah; thinking about her actually made me angrier. It wasn't the actual thought of her, but the situation that I'd put myself into that made my rage increase.

"Easy!" Carlisle said shaking his hand as an attempt to work off the pain. I must've hit him and not realize it.

"Sorry," I murmured and he nodded letting me know it was okay.

After a few more rounds I switched to working with Emmett. Emmett gave me a serious work out, and the few knocks that he gave me left me with no choice but to focus on the task at hand. One time, while I was on the ground… collecting my thoughts, Emmett looked down at me and I took notice of the look that he had on his face. He had wanted to knock me on my butt_. I know man, what happened. Leah told Rose! I can't believe you damn near raped her! I thought you were supposed to be sensitive, but you're just a … _

"Enough! You don't know what you're talking about!" I leapt up and shoved him as hard as I could. He in turn tried to punch me and I blocked him. It soon became an actual pissing contest that Esme stepped in to break up.

"What is going on?" she yelled as she placed herself between Emmett and myself.

"Nothing, just teaching little Edo some manners," Emmett hissed. "I know what I know. Fix this situation it's bull shit! We've all put our live on the line for you, this is the least you can do."

"I've done nothing wrong." I murmured to myself and turned my back on my brother and on this whole ordeal. I looked out into the wolves who had found this whole encounter quite entertaining. Luckily none of them had figured out what or who we were fighting about. I quickly laid eyes on Jacob who was still standing close to Bella. I approached them and Bella seemed alarmed by my movement, shifting away from him.

"Can you make sure that Bella gets home? I have… some business to finish." I asked, but no sooner had I asked the question, then I know his answer. I knew that Jacob was still as in love with Bella as when she'd left. I moved past the wolves and on to my car. I drove like a mad man and parked in front of Leah's apartment. I normally would have taken a moment to assess my emotions and channel a more human emotion, but this time I wanted her to know the full extent of my anger.

"Leah, answer your door or I will break it down!" I didn't bother knocking. I didn't feel like being that hospitable. She opened her door preparing to glare at me, but one look in my eyes and she became alarmed by my stare. I brushed past her and into her living room. I began pacing instantly. I was unable to control my rage. I was on edge and one breath away from being violent.

"You will not be fighting with us! You have no regard for your own life, so how can you possibly protect your brother!" I hissed.

"I will fight! You have no say over what I do, Edward!" She stood angrily in front of me with her hands on her hips. "Who the hell do you think you are, Edward?"

Even now she was being foolish; when we first met she confessed to me it takes two shape-shifters to take down one vampire, so narrowing her eyes at me and challenging me was not the smartest thing for her to do when I was already so enraged. She seemed oblivious to the fact that I was really pissed at her.

I quickly addressed what I considered the manner at hand. "You told my family that I raped you! How could you tell such a lie?" I defended myself desperately, seeking a logical answer from her lips.

"I didn't tell anyone that! I just told her that you took advantage of me when I was drunk, and that is true, you did." She glared at me. "You were horny, curious, and stupid. You just threw our friendship away!" Tears trailed from her eyes as she gazed upon me.

"I didn't! I didn't throw our friendship away. You did! You didn't want anything else to do with me as soon as you saw the Bella's face. You didn't even ask me how I felt about any of this! You didn't trust me! Now I don't trust you! I don't trust you to fight logically and I refuse to have you fight and lose you! You, Leah Clearwater, will stay put here while the battle takes place, because if you don't and harm befalls you—." I ran out of steam. I sat down on the edge of the couch cushion behind me, and ran my fingers through my hair, resting my forehead in my palms. She came and stood in front of me looking puzzled.

"So, what _are_ your feelings, Edward?" She collapsed beside me on the sofa, and in a moment's time it seemed as though all the pent up rage and emotion just drained out of both of us.

"I- I love you, Leah." I whispered. She closed her eyes and smiled. My statement echoed through her mind as she thought of how warm it made her feel inside.

"I feel a lot for you too, Edward. I know I would rather you not be with Bella. I love you." I narrowed my eyes at her and snickered. "What?" She lifted her head toward me.

"It's just the way you said it." I shrugged and chuckled once more.

"So I'm your first choice?" she asked quietly; so softly that I almost thought she was asking the question to herself.

"You are my only choice. I have never had feelings like the ones I have for you, they are so strong. I've never felt more connected to anyone."

"I'm sorry, Edward, but part of me finds all of this hard to believe. You were head over heels in love with Bella, and now you claim to feel love for me. I don't know if I can believe you." She challenged.

"For crying out loud, I made love to you, Leah! And to your credit, yes I loved Bella, and I still love Bella, but the feeling is now completely platonic. For you I feel passion, lust, and a love I have never experienced with her." She rolled her eyes at my confessions. "I'm serious, Leah."

"So have you told her that you love me?" She turned to me and I shook my head.

"But, I have a logical reason for not telling her before coming to you. I was beyond pissed off, and I had the notion to 'rip you a new one' for telling my sister that I'd raped you. I didn't think I'd be confessing to loving you." She smirked and sat forward to bump my shoulder with hers, so I chuckled. "I think it would be best to have this conversation with Bella after the war. We should all sit down and discuss what's going to happen next." Leah nodded, and thought that that would be a lot of angst to go into at a time when we should be preparing for battle. We all already had so much on our plates.

"You should train with me," she said breaking the thoughtful silence that had fallen between us. "I will fight, so you might as well be sure I'm prepared," she added as she shoved off the couch and walked to her living room closet and grabbed her coat. I groaned, still wishing that I could talk her out of the notion.

"Fine, but there's one thing I want to do before we leave." I quickly planted myself in front of her.

"Really, what?" She seemed confused but I was quick to enlighten her. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her with all the passion I could muster. She wrapped her arms tightly around me and did the same. A moan of satisfaction escaped her as I gently separated us.

"Now, we train!" I joyfully pulled her swiftly out the door and into the night.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope everyone liked this chapter. As always please read, review, and no flames.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Shared Midnight

"So here we are alone in the wilderness under a full moon. A normal human would be nervous," Leah said playfully as she stalked sinuously between the trees toward me. "At midnight I might just turn and attack you." I chuckled and gathered her in my arms.

"Yes, a normal human would be petrified, because they would be ignorant to the truth about your kind. I, however, know better. I know that you're just a little puppy. However they would be scared senseless at the sight of me … you should be, too." I jostled her in my embrace, and she just grinned at me.

"Oh, I am, Mr. Cullen, you have no idea. And just so you know, I'm by no means a puppy." She snorted, sighed, and placed her head on my shoulder. She thought about how my being a supernatural being was the last thing she was afraid of. She had learned to accept the fact that I was a vampire, she more afraid of the fact that I was a man. A man that had unwittingly taken her heart and had the power to hurt her worse than anybody else could. Her grip tightened around me as her thoughts slowly sobered her mood.

"I won't hurt you, Leah, I promise." She snorted, and she doubted my sincerity, but she had decided to live in the blissful delusion of this moment. "I'm serious, I won't." I was determined no one else would, either.

"Not on purpose," she whispered and held me closer, she almost had me in a vise grip. I rocked her back and forth for a moment. I wished I could disarm her worries. I would set out to do just that, after we had handled our immediate worries of danger. I needed her to be prepared to fight.

"Alright Ms. Clearwater are you ready to, as you said, 'get your Rocky on'? I want you to be able to ruin any evil vampires in your path." She snickered and pulled away from me.

"Yeah coach, I'm ready!" She began bouncing around like a boxer. It wasn't until then that it occurred to me that I had the poor girl out here in her pajamas; actually it was just a long, faded blue shirt and some grey shorts. Of course, Leah looked beautiful regardless, but there was nothing like viewing her under the light of a full moon. As great as she looked, it would probably be more logical if she transformed into her alter ego.

"You should probably change," I suggested, even though I wasn't thrilled about it. She twisted her mouth up and to the side, giving my proposal some thought.

"I don't really feel like it, can't you just explain it to me. It will all be stored up here." She tapped her head, indicating the magic of her beautiful ideate mind. I glared at her, but conceded because I didn't really want her to be a wolf right now either. I would actually have preferred to be in my car, just driving and talking, or at her apartment just being together.

"Fine," I groaned and motioned for her to close to me. She skipped to me playfully and stood right in front of me. I chuckled at her playfulness, this was much better, it was much more like how we used to be, but better on many levels. I cleared my throat and pushed all thoughts of romance aside to focus on the task at hand. "When a newborn approaches you they will be a lot like a wild animal. They will focus primarily on using their intense strength to crush their opponent. They'll grab you at your waist, something like this." I gripped just above her belly button and crushed her to my chest. "They'll put you in a bear hug, and then maneuver you to try to bite you and suck you dry." I angled her so that her neck was exposed and brushed my lips against its pulse point. She shivered in response. She liked the sensation of the pop rocks against her neck. She giggled and pushed away a little.

"Okay, what else?" She took a deep breath. I'd gotten to her without even trying. "Stop looking at me like that! You're so damn smug, you know that?" She shook her head and turned her back on him.

"I don't know what you're talking about? How am I smug?" I tilted my head to the side and crossed my arms against my chest. I was shocked but still amused by her outburst.

"You are giving me that 'I know that I got to her' look! Just you're all up in my head! It's not fair; I think I should level the playing field a little." She slowly and seductively walked toward me and began to toy with the buttons on my shirt.

"Oh, I would love for you to… after we're finished here." She nodded and backed away from me once more.

"You know, they probably won't try to drain us since we'll be in wolf form and I know that you've said that we don't appeal to you all in that way." I grabbed her hand and pressed my nose against her flesh. I inhaled deeply, to me she smelled fresh, natural, and lovely. _Pop rocks dammit!_ She quickly pulled her hand away.

"You know… umm." She stammered over what she was trying to say.

"I agree, I'm not the best one to be training you, especially right now." I was quickly abandoning my endeavor to help Leah train, in spite of my intense to desire to keep her safe. My carnal, lustful brain was taking over and I didn't have the strength to rein it in.

"What's so special about right now?" She breathed at a whisper; the moment was getting to her, too. I could actually feel the thickness in the air; I would never doubt that tension had a certain 'air' again. Leah had become aroused, I could smell her. My mouth had become dry and every fiber in my being had become anxious. I closed my eyes and I was transported back to the coat closet; touching her and being connected, being inside of her.

"Right now everything inside of me wants you." She swallowed hard as she stared at my mouth while I spoke. Her heartbeat carried an intense beautiful rhythm that made me need to be closer to her. It was simply hypnotic.

"We have tomorrow to train, don't we?" She allowed her fingertips to smooth up over the contours of my arms until she reached my shoulders. I grasped the front of her shirt and pulled her forward so that we were flush together, chest to chest. I kissed her eagerly, desperately, confessing every bit of love for her that was inside of me. She bit my bottom lip before she began aggressively kissing me all over my face. She wanted to be closer and fast; a thought that I could easily oblige.

"Attack me then," I whispered and I could feel her smile against my cheek. She did as I asked; she jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist. We both giggled, I'm not exactly sure why. I just think we were both finally, after all this time, happy and complete. Just as I was about to kiss her again, I heard it and Leah smell it. We looked at each other with mild horror on our faces.

"Alice," we said at the same time. She wanted to get down but I didn't want to let her go.

"Edward, it will be easier to just tell everyone after the fight. Remember, that's what you told me." I hated when she feed me back my own words. I groaned and let her down just before Alice revealed herself.

"Hey!" Alice observed us suspiciously and Jasper of course gave me that annoying knowing smirk. I rolled my eyes; this must be how people felt about me most of the time. At least I don't try to let people know that I knew what they are thinking.

"So what are you two doing out here?" Jasper asked, obviously intrigued by the emotions in the air.

"I wasn't at the training session today. Edward damn well dragged me out here to train so that I wouldn't be ripped to shreds during the fight. If he hadn't pulled me out of bed I would have been thankful for his assistance." She narrowed her eyes at me and shrugged.

"Well, he couldn't have taught you much. He was all distracted looking for you. Carlisle knocked him on his butt a couple of times, and then there was that whole fight with Emmett. I was worried about you silly brother, you should've called." Alice shoved my shoulder so hard that it hurt a little.

"Sorry," I murmured and I discretely rubbed my arm.

"Hold up, you got into a fight with Emmett?" Leah asked and I nodded. "Over me?" She was confused.

"Yeah, he's kind of protective over you." I hung my head and Leah grinned a little.

"We all care about you, Leah. We all want you safe and happy." Alice skipped over to my secret girlfriend and gave her a hug. "I hope that decisions are finally made and you're still able to be in all of our lives. I've never wanted to not be able to see Edward's future so much."

"Thanks Alice." Leah wrapped her arms around Alice, and if I wasn't mistaken, she shed a tear.

"Well, since you wanted to train and we're all here, let's make sure our little she-wolf doesn't get killed, shall we?" Jasper tried to sound all official. Leah pulled away from Alice and wiped her tears away.

"I guess." She looked back at me. "We are all here. I can't think of a reason not to." She was really trying hard to think of something.

"Great, let's get started," Jasper said, and he began to talk about newborn vampires and their strengths and weaknesses. Leah soaked it up like a sponge. We spent the rest of the early morning hours sparring with one another and learning new techniques. It wasn't the way I had seen myself spending my midnight, but it was a hundred times better than the recent weeks' nights. I knew the reason why, Leah was by my side, laughing, teasing, and loving me.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Stay

Alice's POV

After Jasper and I spent several hours training with Edward and Leah, and then we all headed back to the house to hang out. I was glad that Leah and Edward had made up. I was more than curious as to what that meant. Edward's future had begun to blur again which meant something major had happened. One of them was beginning to bend and I just had to know what was going on. Those two sat at the piano, while Jasper and I occupied the couch. Edward was trying to decide what to play and Leah was watching his fingers as they strolled the keyboard.

"Tell me what to play," he whispered to her. She shrugged and nudged him. They smiled at each other, and I highly suspected they had forgotten about us. It was good to see to see my brother smile; it was even better to see Leah and him together. He smirked as he began to play a more current song. I couldn't place the artist but I knew I'd heard the song a couple of times on the radio. Leah closed her eyes and seemed to relax and enjoy his playing. After a few moments I heard the most surprising thing, Leah's voice.

All along it was a fever  
a cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air and said, "Show me something,"  
He said, "If you dare come a little closer."

Leah sang softly along to Edward's playing; to me it was just another thing that proved that Edward and Leah worked well together. Edward seemed surprised that Leah was singing. He gazed at her and then focused his fingers along the black and white keys.

Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay

There was a need in her voice. It was raspy yet light, it was beautiful. I was about to clap when something else surprising happened. My brother sang the next part of the song. I had almost forgotten that he could sing; it had been so long that he'd done so. Leah was shocked. She had started singing the chorus initially, but stopped once she realized he was singing, too. She scooted closer to him. It was clear they were sending each other messages; confessions, as it were I just hoped that this would last this time, I didn't know any two people that deserved to be happy more that Leah and my brother.

Jasper stood and offered me his hand. "Dance with me?" he asked. I graciously took his hands and was quickly enveloped by his arms. He rocked me slowly in rhythm to the music that surrounded us.

It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take – it's given

Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

The rest of the song they sang in unison. Jasper spun me in circles around the room. On one of our revolutions, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Esme and Carlisle were standing by the doorframe. Carlisle was rocking Esme to and fro.

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay.

Leah and Edward were causing a crowd. Emmett and Rosalie joined us, too, and listened as they finished the song. Then an unexpected flash went through my mind. I could see her! I could see Leah. I saw her future! I wasn't sure how far into the future I was witnessing, but I saw Edward dressed in a suit, and Leah all in white. I saw Leah with a white flower in her hair as she sang with Edward while he played in front a group of our family and friends.

Ooh the reason I hold on  
Ooh cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving

Leah showed her range as she sang the next part. I seriously believed she had forgotten that we were in the room. She might not have realized that there were so many of us in the room, since she had sang the majority of the song with her eyes closed.

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay, stay.  
I want you to stay, oh.

There was a silence in the room as Edward and Leah seemed lost in each other's eyes. "You sang for me," he whispered as he leaned towards her.

"Yeah, now you can't say I never did anything for you, Edo," she uttered softly. Their foreheads were not connected as if they were conspiring or about to kiss, they were connected and I imagined that all of us had disappeared in the fog. I was holding my breath waiting to see what was going to happen next.

"That was beautiful!" Esme clapped and completely broke them out from whatever spell they were under.

"It was intense, that's for sure," Jasper amended.

"I think it was perfect, fitting even." Rosalie smiled at the two of them.

Leah blinked, shocked by all of the new people in the music room. "Thanks." She looked at Edward and then down at the keys. "I didn't think I was going to be putting on a concert," she grumbled.

"It's was beautiful, Leah, and everybody truly thought it was." Edward offered and she nodded in response.

"It's getting really late. I should go." She stood from the piano bench. "Goodnight everyone, and thanks Jasper for the lesson." She headed out of the room with Edward quick on her heels.

* * *

Edward's POV

Leah had gotten lost in the moment, and for the span of those few minutes that we sang together I'd become lost in her. I heard and felt nothing but her, no other voices or thoughts invading my mind. Once we finished singing and came down from our momentary high, Leah was alarmed by her own actions and by everyone who had witnessed her being so vulnerable. She wanted to run out of the room, but showed great self-control to walk away as calmly as she did. It also made it easier for me to catch up to her before she left.

Just before she hit the stairs I reached out and grabbed her hand. "Hey."

"I didn't mean for them all to hear me." She muttered.

"You sounded like an angel." Leah rolled her eyes at me and then looked down at her shoes.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Cullen," she chuckled. "I really should go." She begrudgingly turned towards the steps again and began down them. I kept my hands in my pockets to stop myself from pulling her towards me and keeping her with me.

"But you don't want to. You should stay. You could sleep in my room, my bed." I smiled at her knowing that it would put naughty little thoughts in Leah's head. She took a deep breath and thought about what I was asking of her. I was surprised by the nervousness, it's not like we haven't spent the night together before.

"So my little stalker can watch me sleep? I don't think so, Edo." She giggled and then closed her eyes and shook her head. She was trying to convince herself not to stay however she hadn't continued her journey down the stairs. She toyed with her fingers as she mulled the idea over in her head once more.

"Leah, just stay. You're tired and want to sleep. Sleep here. I want you with me, in my space." I offered her my hand and she took it as she acquiesced.

I could count on one hand the number of times Leah had been in my room. This would be the first time she actually sat on my bed. The sight of her in the middle of my territory did something to me as a man. I stood in front of her studying the odd expression on her face. She was carefully examining her fingernails and chewing on her bottom lip.

"What's wrong, Clearwater?" I was confused by her nervousness. We'd spent plenty nights alone together and she had never seemed fazed, but tonight her anxiety was almost palpable.

"Nothing." She glanced up at me and back down. She corrected herself. "That's a lie, I'm happy to be around you, but after everything that we've been through, I'm confused as to how to act."

"Just be yourself, because all I want is you." I shrugged. "I'm not expecting you to act a specific way. I just want you in my space."

"In all the time that we've been friends, even when you were stalking me, I never felt as uneasy as I do right now. I can't figure out why I feel this way," she confessed. I nodded and then sat down beside her.

"Leah, I could tap into the inner working of you mind and figure out why… if you want me to." She thought about it for a minute and then shrugged letting me know she didn't care.

_This is stupid, Edward,_ was the loudest thought she was having, but as I focused harder I realized what was bothering her. She saw as our bodies mingled in the coat closet. I searched further and she envisioned us here alone in the room tonight. She saw us together in the most intimate way possible; naked under covers indulging in the slowest, passionate, love making I'd ever seen through anyone's mind's eye. It was so raw and vivid. I desperately want to engage in it.

Then I heard something so faint and tiny in her mind … her insecurities revealed themselves to me.

_What does he like about me? Doesn't he know how damaged and messed up I am? He's so beautiful; I wonder how long it's going to take him to realize that he picked the wrong girl. I'm sure Bella will take him back regardless. _

_What do you want from me, Edward Cullen?_

_Please don't hurt me. _

"Leah," I tucked a strain of her hair behind her ear so that I could fully take in character in her face. I pressed my lips to her cheek and she gasped and leaned into the tingling sensation. I smoothed my pointer finger under her chin and directed her luscious lips towards me. She was breathing excitedly before I even kissed her. She wanted this, she wanted me and everything in her mind expressed this to me. I had no plans on denying her; I cupped her beautiful face in my hands and kiss her gently as if she were fragile and precious. She lifted her hands and allowed them to get lost in my hair as our kiss grew passionate. I couldn't put into words what I felt, for me saying 'I love you' wouldn't be close to describing it. I finally broke the kiss and pulled my face away from Leah's. "Stay with me forever?"

Her answer was breathless and eager.

"Yes!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: A Leech like Seduction

Edward's POV

Leah sat, with her legs folded under her, in the center of the bed. She was watching me watch her, and ironically enough _she_ was wondering what _I_ was thinking.

"I was thinking what I I should do with you now that I have you in my lair." I rubbed my hands together and grinned evilly. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Edward, tonight… tonight, we're just friends." She looked down at my hand resting on her thigh.

"But we just…" Instead of starting to argue, I searched her mind to figure out her logic. _Bella still thinks she's with you. Until the all the battle stuff settles and Bella knows the truth, we really shouldn't do anything._

"Humph, I see," I muttered. I couldn't argue with her logic. She wanted to start fresh and be respectful to my previous relationship. Even though I understood with her logic, it didn't mean I was happy about it. I was a selfish predator at heart and right now Leah was the prey I wanted most of all.

"Mind rapist," she mumbled. "This time I'm glad you did though, I'm not sure I would have enough strength to say no twice." As she talked she flexed her legs and wiggled her toes.

"Are you saying if I pestered you enough I would be able to have my way with you?" I lay down on my back beside where she was sitting on the bed, folding my hands under my head. She followed suit and lay down beside me, mirroring my pose.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, if you were to pester me, I'm sure that would have the opposite effect than the one you're looking for, believe me." She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Duly noted, Miss Clearwater. I will make sure never to pester you, but I will strive to seduce you at every available opportunity."

"No offense, Edo, but I'm the first woman that you've ever been with. I doubt you'd be able to seduce me." She pointed out. I rolled onto my side toward her.

"Leah, I've already seduced you. I made love to you in a coat room for crying out loud." I reached over and tugged on her shirt and she pushed my hand away.

"True, but I was drunk, Edo," she retorted.

"No, you were buzzed but your thoughts were clear. Trust me, I know." She clicked her tongue and rolled her head away from me.

"Whatever," she mumbled."

"So I was right?" I prodded. I wanted to hear her confess it.

"No Edward, you didn't seduce me. You didn't have to because I already… I don't want to have this conversation." She flipped over onto her stomach so I couldn't look her in the eyes. I gently pried her up off the bed and facing me again. I'd be lying if I didn't admit I found this bashful version of Leah amusing, but I'd much rather she be blunt, honest, and open.

"Leah, why did you submit to me so easily if you weren't seduced?" I moved some of her hair out of her face, her breath began to slow and her pupils dilated.

"I surrendered. I have spent so much time trying to push away this feeling that when the dam broke, my passion for you was like a beast I couldn't control." I fought my inclination to laugh at her, but she could see the humor bright in my eyes.

"Shut up!" She shoved away from me. "That's the last time I'm honest with you."

"I didn't say anything," I insisted as I gingerly grabbed her hands and placed them above her head.

"Your eyes told on you!" She struggled to reclaim her hands. I held them only a tiny bit tighter, for some reason watching Leah squirm and struggle was very erotic.

"What are my eyes telling you now?" I barely recognized my own voice it was deep, low, and full of want. Leah's eyes mirrored the desire in mine. She forced her eyes shut.

"They're saying something that I'm not willing to receive until after this battle is over."

"Why put off until tomorrow something that would feel so amazing right now?" I kissed the tip of her nose and she chuckled deep in her throat. I shifted my weight to place the majority of my body on top of hers.

"God Edward, you suck at following directions!" She giggled as I kissed her neck. I allowed my tongue to play along her exposed skin. She broke free of my grip on her hands and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Edward," she groaned. "You've gotta stop… please." I lifted my head reluctantly. She placed her hand on her chest; she seemed thrilled by the rush I'd just given her. I'd gotten worked up, too, even though I had no heartbeat to reflect it. I tilted my face to the ceiling and tried to calm my urges. I had never felt such lustful urges as those Leah produced in me. Lust seemed to aggravate my monstrous side. The monster in me wanted to rip Leah's clothes off. I wanted her helpless and moaning underneath me.

"God Leah, you make me feel so strange, so dark." Leah shifted to her side and propped herself up on her elbow.

"You should see the look in your eyes," she mused. "You look like a completely different person right now. If just making out creates this feeling in you, I can only imagine how you'll respond to nudity." I peeked at her briefly.

"You mean your nudity? I've lived for over a century, I've witnessed nakedness before." I chuckled and expected Leah to laugh, but instead a worried expression made the color in her face vanish.

"Have you witnessed Bella's nudity?" She avoided my gaze now. I paused intentionally; I was seeing so many sides of Leah tonight. She finally pinned me with a vicious stare. "Have you?" She repeated.

"What would it matter if I had?" I asked. Leah began to pull away from me which made me quickly reconsider my statement. "I haven't, but you what would it matter. My love and desire for you are so different than my love Bella was."

"How is it different?" Leah's head tilted to the side. I raised my eyebrow at her and then sighed.

"Do you realize what you're asking?"

"Yeah, I want to know, Edward. What makes you think you want me over Bella?" She looked so vulnerable, like if I didn't say the right thing I could break her.

"There's only one reason. I'm in love with you, I see nobody else but you. My dear, you are…" I looked into her eyes and became entranced. "You captivate and mesmerize me. You still my breath. You make me feel lost and found at the same time."

"Whoa, I wasn't expecting you to say all of that." Leah eyes were wide and alarmed. She blinked a couple of times and then snickered at me.

"I gave you the truth. What were you expecting?" I asked because I thought the mush was what she was expecting. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I was expecting you to say something like, you love me because my boobs are bigger than hers," she joked and then looked down at her chest, which of course caused me to follow her line of vision.

"Hmm, well let's see if there's any merit to that comparison," I teased as I smoothed my hand over her breasts and gently squeezed the right one for good measure. The action was stupid and downright goofy on my part. I was humoring Leah, but frustrating myself by aggravating a side of myself that I wasn't at all familiar with. Without my permission an exaggerated groan released itself from inside me.

"I didn't know vampires growled. I thought hissing was more your forte." Leah placed her hand over mine. "Edward, it's just a boob, there's no need for all the ruckus."

"I beg to disagree Miss Clearwater, you're not a man, you don't understand how alluring a woman's flesh is to behold and to feel." I gazed upon Leah's flushed skin. "You're blushing Leah, and your skin is hotter than usual. Each touch of your flesh stings my fingertips and makes me feel as if they are on fire, but in a good way, of course." Leah's breathing had slowed and she panted softly as I caressed her face briefly before returning both my hands to caress and massage her breasts again. She chewed on her bottom lip to stifle her moans before finally surrendering to the feelings of passion within her. As she admitted defeat she clenched the collar of my shirt and allowed her lips to crush against mine. God, she felt good.

She pulled me on top of her. "I was trying to be good. This is your fault," she said between planting kisses on my lips. "You've caused me to behave so recklessly."

"I'll gladly take the blame," I whispered in her ear before sucking on her earlobe. I rolled onto my back and took her with me and lifted her clothing. I quickly removed her night shirt and made easy work of removing the black bra underneath it. I parted from our embrace allowing just space in between us for me to observe Leah's body. I wanted to commit every smooth contour of her body to memory; her heated copper skin looked as if it were glowing. She was simply radiant.

"I want to devour you." There was that tone I didn't recognized. I allowed my fingers to draw a trail from her chest to her navel. The touch of her soft, heated flesh caused the expected manly urges and physical reaction. My body indicated a fevered need to be inside of her, but I was determined to take things slow. I watched as Leah's body began to maneuver in a seductive sway.

"Make love to me, Edward, please," Leah whimpered as she reached for me.

"But I thought you wanted to wait? I don't want to detour you from you previous wishes," I patronized her. All the while I was unbuttoning my shirt. Leah wanted me, she played with her own breast and she tried to fulfill some of the yearning she felt.

"I've changed my mind." She abruptly sat upright, apparently I wasn't moving fast enough. She began undoing my fly. She reached into my pants and began to stroke me.

I clenched my teeth and inhaled sharply, pop rocks down there was a life altering experience. "Are you saying I've successfully seduced you, Miss Clearwater?"

"Shut up Edward, I don't have time to stroke your ego right now. I'm too busy stroking other things." Leah hummed a low laugh in the back of her throat while grazing her teeth along my now exposed abdomen.

"By all means carry on!" I cupped the back of her head and her magnetic eyes searched mine. It wasn't long before we became completely lost in each other. It was a new exploration, a brand new sensation. It was an intimately private, secluded moment between Leah and me.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi everyone I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was wondering if anybody took advantage of the spoiler alert on my blog site? I post the chapters there from time to time so that you all get a sneak peak of what's going to happen next. It also has the Muddied Waters Playlist on it for those interested. If you want the extras and the spoiler alerts you can check out the blog blackr0se . blogspot . com I hope you all do I would love to have some followers :-)


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Always

Alice's POV

"Leah!" I exclaimed in a whisper. I didn't know what happened that caused me to suddenly be able to see her. In this case I really wished I couldn't have seen her. She was lying in the snow sobbing hysterically with Edward's head buried in her chest. I couldn't tell what had happened, but I knew she had been harmed. I could see the reddened snow beneath her.

"So much… so much… blood." I couldn't hide the sorrow in my voice. As soon as that first vision ended another vision of misery crept into my brain. It was a stranger in the darkness, circling Bella's house. It seemed like drama and danger were here, and were banging on our front door.

When I awakened from my trance the whole family was surrounding me in the living room. I felt Jasper's hands massaging my shoulders comforting and supporting me as I readjusted to the present. Edward was sitting right in front of me, frowning as he studied me. It was weird for him to have such an aggressive stare. It was almost as if he somehow blamed me for what I saw. I envisioned him saying 'this isn't what I want the future to hold, take it back' and I wished to God I could. "They are coming after Bella first. We have to stop them, hide her or they will kill her." I warned and Edward nodded, the all too familiar expression of guilt was etched all over his face.

"This is not the time to feel guilty. Now is the time for action. We need to move Bella for the night and come up with a plan to shield her from the battle." Edward fixed his face and grabbed his phone and dialed. "Jacob, we have a situation can meet at Bella's house … yes by 3AM."

Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward were already moving toward the door when we all heard Leah's phone go off. Leah had been upstairs sleeping. We listened as she answered her phone. "Dammit! Jacob wants to involve her. Rose, make sure she stays here." Rose didn't say anything she just looked toward the stairs. We knew that it was hard to deter Leah if there was somewhere she wanted to go.

Edward rushed out the door thinking that this was the smartest plan of action. If it were me I would've gone about it a bit differently. Yes, I would have called Jacob but only to keep an eye on Charlie. We had more than enough people to keep Bella safe here. Only a couple of us really needed to go get her. Then there was Leah, he should've explained everything to her before he left. Jasper headed out with Edward and the others while I stayed here to see if I could assist in honoring Edward's wishes regarding convincing Leah to stay here. After barely a minute, Leah bounded downstairs struggling into her jacket as she rushed.

"Hey Leah!" I exclaimed as I tried to divert her from leaving right away.

"Hey, Jacob needs me. Something's up at the Swan's house. I'm surprised you two aren't there."

"I know. Edward already left." I admitted. "He doesn't want you to go. Rose is supposed to stop you from going." Leah looked questioningly at Rose who held her hand out with her palm facing Leah.

"Stop," Rose uttered blandly and rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the situation.

"I have to go. It will cause more alarm if I'm not there after I told him I would be." She had a point; Jacob and the rest of the pack would wonder what was going on. And Bella was going to be really taken aback to see Leah here at such a late hour. I tried to think of something to stop her.

"We should all really be there." Rose contradicted me. "It makes no sense for us to be sitting ducks. I mean, I'm not sure exactly how this is going down, but I don't think we should all be split up." Rosalie looked out the window.

"Thanks for the help, Rose." Rose looked back at me with a sort of smug look.

"I'm not trying to derail anything, I'm just stating the facts. Danger is coming and we're separated. That makes no sense, but you know how Edward gets when he's all riled up. Its best not to argue."

Leah glowered. "He was worked up?" She shook her head as if she was trying to erase a thought from her mind. "I'm going! You're free to tag along, but I'd really advise against trying to stop me." Rose grabbed her keys answering Leah's question. It appeared we were going.

When we got to Bella's house everyone was standing outside, Bella was wrapped up in Edward's arms. Edward looked uncomfortable as he looked apprehensively toward Rose's car. In hindsight, Leah shouldn't have ridden with us if we were worried about appearances. We all got out and approached the crowd.

"So Bella's coming home with us," Carlisle said as he watched the expression on Leah's face. I think he said it so Edward wouldn't have to.

"Great! We can have a slumber party!" I joked, but everyone looked at me as if I'd lost my mind. I was trying to lighten the mood, if there was a chance that I was about to die I wanted to at least find the humor in it.

"We should really get going," Rose urged.

"Agreed. We have to discuss how we are going to handle the attack. We need to figure out how to keep Bella safe," Jacob added. Everyone went back to their respective vehicles. I watched as Edward kept his eyes trained on Leah as he opened the door for Bella to get in his car.

Leah didn't look at him at all; she kept her head down and pretended not to see him. It wasn't until we were driving home that her real frustration was confessed.

"I just want to go home," Leah mumbled with her face in her hands.

"Leah, you only have to deal with this until the battle is over. Then we all can stop pretending. You are strong, you can handle this." Rosalie patted Leah's knee.

"Normally I'd agree with you, but Edward and me- I was just in his bed. I can't watch him with her!" She shook her head frantically, one hand over her eyes. "I'm an emotional wreck and I'm sure I can't deal with this right now." I was shocked Leah was so open with us. She was not generally someone who openly shared her emotions. There was only that one other time that I'd seen her cry, I was pretty sure she hadn't willingly confided in me, I was just the lesser of two evils.

"We could take the long way home and give you some time to get your head straight?" I offered from the back seat.

"Yeah, we should do that." Leah sighed and sank down in her seat. Rose headed toward the highway to drive blissfully into the night, creating a slight detour for our emotional she-wolf friend.

* * *

Edward's POV

"So we're agreed? We'll create a path with Bella's scent to lead them there and then we'll use Jacob's uh, his aroma, to hide her true location." Jasper confirmed after Carlisle, Jacob, and I had worked diligently to figure out a plan to keep Bella safe. Bella sat between Jacob and me on the couch. She had her head on my shoulder; I'd wrapped a supportive arm around her. This was wrong. I was really uncomfortable and anxious. Where the hell had Rosalie gone off with Leah? We'd been home for well over a half hour and they weren't back.

"Edward, you won't leave me will you?" Bella looked at me with worried eyes.

"What?" I didn't understand what she was asking, leave her now?

"You'll stay with me during the fight, won't you? I want you both safe." She looked at both Jacob and then me.

"Do you really think it's fair that we don't risk our lives simply because you don't want us to?" I asked.

"We have to fight Bella." Jacob explained. "I know I feel like I need to be a part of making sure you're safe," She gave him a dough eyed look and I really wished she would release my arm and grab into his.

"Jasper, have you heard from Alice?" I asked.

"Yes I have." He said bluntly.

"Is she okay? I'm surprised they aren't home yet." I'd set up the question perfectly so Jasper knew I was asking about Leah.

"I'm not sure where is _Alice_ is. I think that Rose had to take Leah home."

"Home?" I tried to mask my aversion to what he'd said. "I don't really think its safe Leah being done. We should probably ask her to come back to Forks for the night. Don't you agree, Jacob?" Jacob hunched his shoulders and was kind of indifferent to Leah's whereabouts. "Leah's not being hunted, she's probably safe wherever she is. She could come back though and help with surveillance." I immediately regretted asking him anything. Leah should be protected, hidden, and not put in the eye of danger.

"Well, if I know Leah at all she wouldn't her part downgraded. She semi-feminist that way." Emmett plopped down in the recliner.

"Because you know her so well," I murmured.

"She's my wife's friend so I kinda do. I bet I know her better than you." Emmett was screwing with me.

"I doubt that," I smirked as I thought of today's events. I noticed Bella's curious stare but I really didn't want explain myself. I needed to get out of there before I gave myself away. I was about to excuse myself, claiming needing to hunt, when my two sisters appeared with Leah, who had a greasy burger bag and a drink, in tow. I took the opportunity to stand up and create some distance between Bella and me.

I actually hugged Rosalie and Alice for the sole purpose of making sure it didn't look weird when I hugged Leah, but she denied me. She slipped into the kitchen and away from everybody. Jacob quietly followed after her. He was about to rip her a new one for not being more serious about the battle we were facing. Little did the dense dog know, Leah was very aware of everything at stake. There was so much more to the situation than Jacob knew. It wasn't entirely his fault for not knowing, it just irked me.

I was at a loss as to how to involve myself in their discussion. I knew I wouldn't be able to tolerate listening to Jacob snap at Leah for no good reason but wasn't sure how to stop him. I stood by the couch where Alice and Bella were sitting, my hands tense as they gripped back of their seat. I wished they weren't in the kitchen, where I rarely really had a reason to go. We all could hear him whispering to her in harsh tones, telling her that she was a waste of space and that he didn't know why she was given the ability to phase in the first place. I really didn't know what Bella saw in the guy, I wanted to personally rip out his throat.

"Leah, can you come here in for a minute?" Rose called after her; she'd had enough Jacob's stupidity, too. I saw, through Rose, that Leah had already shed more tears tonight. She was afraid that Leah was not in a strong enough emotional condition to take being beaten up right now.

Leah ignored Rose's request, I heard her whisper to Jacob. "My supernatural abilities and my entitlement to them is none of your business, Black. Believe it or not I'm very focused on the matter at hand. But I'm also hungry so I stopped off to grab something to eat, if that's okay with you. And even if it isn't, like I said, it doesn't matter. Now leave me the hell alone!"

"That's my girl," I whispered and then I felt two familiar arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I'd been so absorbed by what was going on in the other room, I wasn't even aware that Bella had moved from of the couch. I really should've seen that, but her touch actually alarmed me to the point of jumping a little.

"Edward I'm tired, can we go upstairs?" It was at that moment that Leah and Jacob re-entered the living room.

"Uh, why don't you go ahead up? I will check in on you later. I just need to talk to Carlisle about a few things." I felt as Bella frowned before she slowly released me. She headed upstairs by herself. I could tell she was unhappy about my slight rejection, but even if I couldn't make her happy at the very least I could keep her safe.

Eventually Jacob left and the rest of the family went about their business. Leah tried to slip away from me. She had decided to escape into one of the guestrooms and I gently grabbed her elbow to stop her.

"Hey," I murmured and she looked down at her shoes. "Leah?" I knew she couldn't be insecure; we'd just laid together mere hours ago.

"We just made love in that bed, Edward, and now she's laying in it. I know it's necessary, and I'm not complaining, I just…" "I don't know it's unsettling how quickly things can change." I cradled her face with both of my hands and forced her to look at me while she was talking.

"Well, if she's in that bed, then we should occupy this one." I gave her my look that meant we really should be naked right now.

"Edward stop! I'm feeling sort of droopy right now." She whined and I moved my hands to her waist.

"I'm most definitely not droopy at the moment." I pull her closer so she'd get my meaning.

"Edward!" She gasped and then kissed me playfully and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"So about that bed?" I questioned and we kissed once more. I slowly moved her into the room and kicked the door closed. There was no question in my mind which room I wanted to be in.

"Is it time to tuck you in again, Miss Clearwater?" She pouted and nodded. "Oh, I can definitely help with that."

I lay with Leah again, and our bodies did what they do best. While we made love I saw Alice's vision again. I saw Leah screaming crying in pain and I was crying over her. "I can't lose you, Leah, promise you won't leave me." I begged as I tried to focus on the wonderful person beneath me and not to worry about the future. Her eyes were filled with heat and want. "Promise me, woman!" I urged. It took a few attempts at speaking before Leah finally completed her statement.

"I'll always be with you. Edward. Always."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Never Think

Alice's POV

"So why is Leah coming with us again?" Bella asked as Edward helped her into her coat. We were all in the living room getting ready to find a place to divert the newborns attention from Bella during the battle. I could tell that Leah felt awkward being there, but Edward wanted her to come. He felt better knowing that she was with him and safe. Leah looked up from behind her fingers and toward Bella and Edward.

"They think that the addition of an unfamiliar scent will help to keep you safe and Victoria off of your trail." Edward explained as he cut his eye to Leah and she frowned at him. I felt bad for Leah, but I didn't understand what Leah and Edward were doing. I just wanted them to come clean with Bella already! I understood Edward's line of thinking; he didn't want any additional emotional stress going into this battle. He just wanted everyone alive and then Bella and he could part ways. I just couldn't get over the sadness on Leah's face as she watched them together. I knew she was trying for a look of indifference but she was failing miserably.

"You don't seem like you want to come." Bella commented and Leah snorted in her direction.

"I don't think anybody really wants to be in this situation, but I don't want you to die, Bella, and I'm okay with going." Leah got up and walked toward the kitchen. "I'm grabbing a coke." Leah continued out of the room.

Bella sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh Edward, I'm so scared." She wrapped her arms around Edward's waist and nuzzled her face in his chest. Edward looked at me with a conflicted look on his face. He patted Bella's back awkwardly. Jacob stared at the sight and his hands started to shake.

"I guess you made your decision!" Jacob snapped.

"Jacob?" Bella actually seemed shocked by his outburst, but in my head I applauded him. Both men had been more than sensitive to her indecision, but I could imagine it was difficult to see Bella cooing over Edward.

"What Bella? I'm standing right here and if you were in the least bit interested in me," I watched as Jacob swallowed back his emotion, "if you even cared how I felt, you wouldn't- you wouldn't be all over him. You wouldn't hurt me like this, if you loved me." Bella moved out of Edward's grasp and rushed over to touch Jacob and he twisted away from her. "I can't do this anymore Bella! From here on out I will protect you, but don't consider me a romantic option, because I'm not interested."

"Oh shit!" I murmured and both Edward and Bella looked at me. I didn't know what else to say. I wasn't expecting Jacob to all of the sudden grow a backbone where Bella was concerned. "Sorry."

"What just happened?" Leah asked from the living room doorway. Edward looked to Leah as Bella tearfully wrapped her arms back around him.

"Jacob decided he didn't want to wait for Bella's decision," Edward explained and gave Leah an expression of remorse.

"So what does that mean?" Leah asked through gritted teeth. "Edward, what does that mean?"

"Leah," I started to interject. It wasn't that Edward didn't love her; what was he supposed to say? Leah quickly dismissed my attempt to diffuse her anger.

"I'm going to check on Jacob," she explained but before she made her way out the door she stopped. "Loving someone is the easiest thing on this Earth to do. If you love someone completely, there should be NO question in your heart as to where your loyalties lie. I don't really think you love Jacob or Edward, not enough to be with them forever. I think that Jacob made the smart decision ditching you!" She huffed, she looked at Edward and something changed, Leah slammed the door on her way out, she'd done well to voice her annoyance with such poise but I could tell that she was really frustrated. Rage hit Edward's eyes as he watched Leah walk out of the door. Bella was holding him tightly and a flash hit me. It was brief and unexpected. I saw Leah and Jacob, I was shocked because normally the shifters are a bit harder to see, but this vision was live and in HD. I saw them embraced, naked, comforting each other in the snow.

"No," Edward whispered so low that Bella couldn't hear. His tone was low but the emotion was clearly there; hurt and betrayal.

_Decisions need to be made … that's what I see_, I shared my thought with Edward.

"Don't leave me Edward, I couldn't take it if you left me, too." Bella began to cry and just as she did Carlisle and Jasper came into living room. Edward simply held Bella to him and said nothing. I shook my head. This was the perfect time for the truth, but of course my brother didn't see it that way, so he held his tongue.

"Let's get you out of the line of fire." Edward ushered Bella outside and once they were out of my sight I had a mini fit.

"OH MY God!" I snapped.

"So, did Edward change his mind?" Jasper asked and Carlisle was curious as well. "From the sounds of last night I thought that he was pretty wrapped up in Leah."

"Jacob snapped. He was tired of seeing Bella all over Edward. He didn't want to wait for her decision anymore so he let go, and now Bella's clinging onto Edward tighter than ever. I'm pretty sure that Edward still wants Leah, but I saw something that put him over the edge," I confessed.

"What did you see?" Carlisle inquired as he crossed his arms and stepped closer to me.

"I saw Leah and Jacob together, intimately." I huffed out my frustration and then focused out the window on the pitiful four, not one of them was happy.

"This is what happens when people are deceitful, Edward should have been honest with Bella from the beginning," Carlisle mused. "Now, he's stuck between a feeling of obligation and love. I don't know which one he values more. I just know my son, and if he picks Bella, neither one of them will be happy for long." Carlisle continued. "But we don't have much time to debate this … the battle will be here soon." Jasper nodded and we followed Carlisle out the door.

* * *

Edward's POV

Jacob was carrying Bella to the place where we would set up camp tonight. I watched as he carried her like his bride into the woods and then disappeared out of sight then turned around. Leah stood nearby, in between Carlisle and Alice. I closed the distance quickly and stopped in front of her.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," she mumbled as she made sure not to look at me.

"I know you don't, but we do need to talk," I stated and she shook her head.

"Not right now," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around herself as if to create a shield. I was hurting her and she didn't even know what I was thinking. "I knew she would choose you. Who wouldn't choose Edward Cullen?" She chuckled wryly and then a tear rolled down to her chin.

"Leah, I…" I wanted to tell her that I still did and always would choose her, but somehow she'd got it in her mind that Bella's decision was law. However, Bella wasn't the only one that got to choose, I needed to be happy just as much as she did. Right now the one person holding my happiness was breaking down in front of me.

"How much longer before we start walking?" Leah asked.

"We could start now?" She nodded.

"I think you two should go alone. Contact me if you need to, we'll see you both tomorrow." Carlisle reached out to Leah and gave her a big hug. "Be careful out there, Miss Clearwater. Let this other mess clear from you mind and focus on your survival." He kissed her forehead as if she were his daughter and ushered both Alice and Jasper away. After they left I paused and studied Leah, who once again was focusing on her shoes.

"You can't even look at me?" She shook her head and there a million things I wanted to say to her, but there was only one thing that my mouth and mind could agree on at the moment. "I love you, Leah." She choked on her laughter. She raised her eyes at the sky; the moon had come into view as she looked up at the clouds. The tears streamed down her face.

"You should choose her, Edward. I'm no good for you. I'm jealous and I'll always worry… about when you'll leave me. It would be easier if you just did it now." She turned quickly away from me and ran into the forest. She abandoned her human form in an attempt not to have to deal with our conversation anymore.

_At least this way you can't see me cry._ She thought, and my cold heart broke into a million pieces. I couldn't let her go on feeling this way especially when her thoughts were so untrue. I loved Leah and I would never leave her. I never wanted her to even think that I could.


End file.
